MARS (Meanie Ver)
by loeloe07
Summary: Seorang namja pembuat onar di kampus yang juga merangkap sebagai playboy tampan nan sexy bernama Kim Mingyu merasa tertarik dengan seorang namja introvert yang meskipun berwajah datar tetap terlihat manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo / MEANIE / Mingyu x Wonwoo / RATE T / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**MARS**

 **Meanie**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, tampak seorang namja manis berwajah datar tengah serius melukis di bawah pohon rindang di taman dekat rumahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan keramaian sekitar, dimana banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlarian, namja itu dengan tenang tetap fokus pada sketsa yang dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berkulit tan menghampirinya.

"Cheogiyo... Apakah disekitar sini ada rumah sakit yang bernama Se... Se... Aduh, aku lupa! Sere... Sebentar, sepertinya namanya Sere... Serety... Arghh... Kenapa bisa lupa! Se..."

Sementara namja tampan yang bertanya itu berusaha mengingat nama rumah sakit yang akan ditujunya, sang namja manis terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Dia menggambarkan peta sederhana menuju lokasi rumah sakit yang dimaksud sang namja tampan, kemudian segera menyobek bukunya dan memberikannya kepada namja tampan yang masih berusaha mengingat nama rumah sakit yang akan ditujunya itu. Dengan wajah bingung, namja tampan itu mengambil kertas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ahh... benar, ini dia! Serenity Hospital! Kamsa-"

Sebelum sang namja tampan sempat berterima kasih, namja manis itu sudah berlalu dan pergi dengan tergesa sambil membawa tas berisi peralatan melukisnya dari taman itu, membuat namja tampan tersebut mengernyit bingung.

Namja manis tersebut setengah berlari pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari taman tadi. Sesampainya di rumah, dia segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Setelah yakin pintu rumahnya terkunci rapat, dia pun beranjak hendak menuju kamar tidurnya, namun tiba-tiba pintu yang sudah dikuncinya tembali dibuka dari luar. Namja manis itu pun membelalakkan matanya waspada, saat sebuah tangan terlihat membuka pintu itu, dia nyaris berteriak, namun sebelum dia sempat berteriak, masuklah sosok sang eomma yang teryata baru saja pulang bekerja.

Melihat sang putra terdiam dengan ekspresi waspada, sang eomma pun menghampirinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sang eomma.

"Tadi di taman, aku bertemu seseorang." jawab sang namja manis dengan wajah menunduk.

"Siapa?" tanya eommanya penasaran.

"Seorang namja yang dikenal memiliki predikat jelek di kampus."

"Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?" tanya sang eomma dengan khawatir.

"Dia... dia bertanya jalan padaku."

Mendengar jawaban putra manisnya, sang eomma mendesah lega.

"Dia hanya bertanya jalan. Mengapa kau keliahatan begitu tegang?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya." jawab sang namja manis sambil melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar.

At Serenity Hospital.

"Untung saat di Italia aku sempat membelikan ini semua untukmu. Kalau tidak..." ujar seorang namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang tidak lagi bisa dikatakan muda sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol wine dan sebongkah besar keju di atas kasur rumah sakit.

Namja tampan yang diajak bicara hanya diam memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan namja didepannya.

"Woah... ini bau sekali. Tapi orang bilang semakin bau semakin enak. Coba cium ini..." ucap namja tadi sambil menyodorkan keju yang tadi dikeluarkanya.

Mau tidak mau namja tampan berkulit tan itu pun memajukan wajahnya untuk membaui keju tersebut, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga masih punya sebotol anggur di dalam koper. Tunggu sebentar..."

Namja itu pun menjalankan kursi roda yang sedari tadi didudukinya ke sudut ruangan dimana kopernya berada. Ketika kursi roda itu bergerak perlahan menuju sudut ruangan, terlihat jelas sebelah kaki nya yang diamputasi. Namja tampan itupun melihat sedih ke arah namja yang berada di atas kursi rodanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya sang namja tampan yang akhirnya membuaka suara karena sejak kedatangannya tadi dia hanya berdiam diri.

Namja itupun menghentikan pergerakan kursi rodanya dan menoleh.

"Saat aku sedang berbelok... rasanya seperti meluncur. Akupun tidak begitu ingat." jawab namja itu lalu kemudian mulai membuka kopernya untuk mencari anggur yang tadi dimaksudnya.

"Maksudku kakimu... sudah tidak ada..." ujar namja tampan itu dengan pelan.

Namja itupun menghentikan kegiatan 'mari mencari botol anggur'nya dan menoleh.

"Apa boleh buat... Mereka bilang, jika tidak diamputasi, aku bisa mati." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Tenang saja, mereka bilang akan segera menggantikannya dengan yang baru untukku." ujarnya sambil mengambil dua buah botol anggur dari dalam kopernya.

"Ini, ambil satu untukmu! Dan untuk yang satu ini, mari kita habiskan diam-diam..." ujar namja di kursi roda itu kepada namja tampan yang datang menjenguknya itu.

"Oh, baiklah..." ucap sang namja tampan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang namja cantik berambut panjang sambil membawa beberapa barang di tangannya.

"Mingyu-ya, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya kepada sang namja tampan.

"Baru saja, Hannie hyung." jawab sang namja tampan berkulit tan yang bernama Mingyu itu.

"Tsk, memangnya kau sudah boleh minum?" tanya namja cantik yang bernama Jeonghan atau biasa dipanggil Hannie itu kepada namja yang berada di kursi roda.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula ini bukan alkohol. Ini bensin dari Italia." gurau namja di kursi roda itu.

"Hahhh... terserah kau saja!" ucap Jeonghan kepada suaminya, Seungcheol, sang namja yang berada di kursi roda.

Mingyu pun hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan kecil tersebut. Sementara Seungcheol membuka botol anggurnya dengan semangat, Jeonghan merapikan barang bawaannya di lemari kecil di ruangan itu.

"Asal kau tahu Mingyu-ya, ketika kau sudah datang, dia baru bisa tersenyum." ucap Jeonghan menyindir suaminya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali dia memaksaku menghubungimu untuk memberitahukanmu jalan ke rumah sakit ini. Sedangkan kau tidak punya ponsel, aku bingung bagaimana cara menghubungimu, dan dia marah-marah kepadaku." adu Jeonghan pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu pun terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut.

"Yak! Aku tidak begitu!" ucap Seungcheol yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Jeonghan.

"Rumah sakit ini berada di tempat yang susah ditemukan." ucap Jeonghan lagi.

"Ne. Kenapa sih kalian memilih rumah sakit yang sulit dicari? Untung saja ada yang menggambarkan peta untukku." ucap Mingyu sambil membuka lipatan kertas dari saku jaketnya.

"Peta? Mana? Coba aku lihat!" tanya Jeonghan dengan penasaran sambil menghampiri Mingyu.

"Wah, dibelakangnya ada gambar sketsa. Halus sekali" ucap Jeonghan mengagumi gambar yang berada di balik peta yang ditunjukkan Mingyu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melipat gambar orang seperti ini? Tidak sopan sekali." omel Jeonghan pada Mingyu.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Jeonghan, Mingyu pun memperhatikan gambar yang berada di balik peta itu dengan seksama. Itu adalah gambar seorang wanita dengan seorang bayi di dalam gendongannya. Gambar tersebut membuat hati Mingyu menghangat dan dia pun tersenyum sambil terus memandangi gambar itu.

Waktu kunjungan sudah habis, dan Mingyu mendorong kursi roda Seungcheol ke luar rumah sakit. Dirinya akan berpamitan pulang, namun Seungcheol memaksa ingin mengantarnya sampai ke depan, dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Mingyu, dan Jeonghan pun membiarkannya.

"Sudah hyung, antar sampai sini saja." ucap Mingyu.

Seungcheol pun tersenyum dan memberikan anggur, wine dan keju di pangkuannya kepada Mingyu.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah lagi dan temani aku minum." ucap Seungcheol.

"Kalau ada waktu, lebih baik kau banyak beristirahat hyung." balas Mingyu.

Seungcheol pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Mingyu sambil menepuk bahu Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun. Namun ketika Mingyu sudah melangkah pergi, Seungcheol memanggilnya kembali.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Mingyu pun menoleh, dan menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung. Sementara Seungcheol merogoh saku nya berusaha mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku lupa memberikanmu sesuatu." ucap Seungcheol sambil melempar benda yang didapatnya dari dalam sakunya.

Dengan cekatan Mingyu pun menangkap benda yang dilempar Seungcheol.

"Kuserahkan 'dia' kepadamu. Kau tahu 'dia' di parkir dimana." ucap Seungcheol saat Mingyu tengah memandang kunci yang tadi di lempar Seungcheol kepadanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau memberikan motormu untukku?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah tidak percaya, karena selama ini dia tahu jika Seungcheol sangat menjaga dan merawat motor balapnya tersebut secara khusus.

"Hm. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi." jawab Seungcheol singkat.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa kembali menaiki motor lagi, hyung?" tanya Mingyu setelah terdiam sesaat.

Seungcheol pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum menjawab, "Setidaknya aku masih hidup."

"Kau harus merawatnya dengan baik." pesan Seungcheol.

"Tentu."

"Hm. Pergilah." ujar Seungcheol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mingyu pun berbalik pergi sambil balas melambaikan tangannya.

Keesokan harinya, awal semester, hari pertama perkuliahan kembali dimulai.

Seokmin tampak berlari kecil menuju kampusnya dengan membawa sekantung makanan untuk sarapannya. Namun ketika melihat sesosok namja manis yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Seokmin pun menghentikan larinya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan gerak gerik namja manis tersebut. Dia memperhatikan jika namja manis tersbut tampak mengasingkan dirinya sendiri dari lingkungannya. Dia selalu berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya. Sebetulnya Seokmin telah menaruh hati kepada namja manis yang dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah itu, namun mengingat sifat namja manis itu yang pendiam dan penyendiri, membuatnya urung menyatakan perasaannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor balap dari kejauhan. Seokmin pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah segarangan yang membuat keributan pagi itu.

"Bukankah itu Mingyu?" monolog Seokmin.

Ketika akan melewati Seokmin, Mingyu sengaja memperlambat laju motornya dan merampas bungkusan makanan yang berisi sarapan milik Seokmin.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! Itu sarapanku!" teriak Seokmin sambil berusaha mengejar Mingyu, namun sia-sia karena Mingyu kembali memacu motornya dengan kencang.

Ketika Mingyu tengah memarkirkan motornya, seseorang berlari tergesa menemuinya.

"Ah, Jungsoo seongsaengnim, rajin sekali anda berlari pagi..." sapa Mingyu kepada Park Jungsoo, seongsaengnimnya di kelas, yang berlari menghampirinya itu.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh... Yak! Kim Mingyu! Kau tahu berapa kecepatanmu barusan?" tanya Jungsoo dengan napas terengah.

"Mianhe, aku tidak memperhatikannya." jawab Mingyu dengan cuek.

"Aku memperhatikannya. Dan aku yakin jika tadi itu kecepatanmu 120."omel Jungsoo.

"120? Benarkah? Kenapa aku merasa hanya sekirat 40 saja?" ujar Mingyu santai.

"Yak! Aku peringatkan kau! Jangan sampai kau mengulanginya lagi!" omel Jungsoo lagi.

"Seongsaengnim, apakah anda akan memasang alat pendeteksi kecepatan di kampus hanya karena aku? Ah... aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Baiklah, sampai nanti di kelas seongsaengnim." ucap Mingyu dengan tidak sopannya sambil berlalu.

"Yak!" teriak Jungsoo, yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh Mingyu yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Mingyu berjalan santai di koridor kampus dengan kantung makanan Seokmin di tangannya. Karena hari itu hari pertama perkuliahan, maka Mingyu pun ikut berkerumun dengan mahasiswa lainnya di depan papan pengumuman untuk mencari tahu kelasnya. Ketika Mingyu sedang berusaha mencari namanya, Seokmin datang dan merangkul Mingyu, menarik sahabatnya itu menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Tidak usah dilihat lagi, kau sekelas denganku." ucap Seokmin.

"Wah, kenapa aku begitu beruntung?" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar, karena sahabatnya, Seokmin, adalah salah satu mahasiswa terpandai di kampus itu, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Ne, dan aku yang kena sial." balas Seokmin yang dibalas dengan kekehan Mingyu.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian menuju kelas mereka. Ketika melihat bungkusannya berada di tangan Mingyu, Seokmin pun merampasnya dengan kasar, "Kembalikan! Ini milikku!"

Mingyu hanya diam dan tetap berjalan tenang di sebelah Seokmin yang dengan segera membuka bungkusan itu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa habis?" tanya Seokmin.

"Karena sudah kuhabiskan." ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau sudah habis, kenapa masih kau pegang?" omel Seokmin.

"Kalau tidak aku pegang, kau tidak akan tertipu, hahaha..." ucap Mingyu sambil terbahak keras.

"Tck, kekanak-kanakan sekali." kata Seokmin sambil mengembalikan bungkusan itu kepada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau! Buang saja sendiri!" ucap Mingyu sambil berjalan mendahului Seokmin.

"Haishh..." Seokmin pun membuang bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, kemudian berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Mingyu.

Mereka pun terus berbincang dengan seru, dan ketika mereka akan menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Di sana, di undakan tangga tertinggi seorang tengah menungging membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Wow, bokong yang indah. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." ujar Mingyu.

Seokmin pun tidak berkomentar apapun, karena dia tahu jika sang sahabat adalah playboy yang dengan bermodal wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, dan kulit tan nya yang membuatnya terlihat sexy, bisa mengajak namja maupun yeoja manapun ke ranjangnya dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba namja yang sedang menungging itu menoleh ke belakang, dan ketika melihat Mingyu, namja itupun langsung menyapa Mingyu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ya!" serunya.

"Boo Seungkwan." ucap Mingyu dengan pelan, dan segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga, melewati namja manis berpipi chubby bernama Boo Seungkwan, sang diva kampus, dengan diikuti Seokmin disebelahnya.

Tidak peka dengan sikap Mingyu yang menghindarinya, Seungkwan pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Mingyu dan langsung menggandeng tangan Mingyu dengan manja.

"Kebetulan sekali kan? Kita berada di kelas yang sama. Kurasa ada benang merah yang mengikat kita berdua." celoteh Seungkwan.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan?" tanpa menyerah Seungkwan terus berusaha mengajak Mingyu berbincang.

Ketika memasuki kelas, Mingyu langsung menarik Seokmin ke belakang dimana hanya tersisa dua kursi yang kosong. Seungkwan pun hanya bisa memajukan bibir sexynya karena tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Mingyu, sedangkan Seokmin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Mingyu. Setelah duduk di tempatnya, Mingyu pun melihat sekeliling ruang kelasnya, kemudian dia menoleh kepada Seokmin.

"Ya, Seokmin-ah, ternyata stok namja dan yeoja sexy di kampus kita sudah bertambah." ucap Mingyu yang ternyata terdengar oleh namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Tsk, kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh di hari pertama masuk kuliah? Benar-benar mata keranjang." ucap Seokmin.

Mingyu pun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seokmin.

"Mingyu-ya, dengar, aku akan memberimu saran. Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu itu. Pindah saja ke jurusan kedokteran." kata Seokmin sambil bergurau.

"Ah, benar juga!" ucap Mingyu dengan wajah serius.

"Haisshh... jinjja!" ucap Seokmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar percakapan kedua sahabat itu, namja manis yang duduk di sebelah Mingyu pun bergegas memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Dirinya memilih untuk membolos dari pada harus duduk bersebelahan dengan berandalan yang dihindarinya di taman kemarin. Namun ketika dia akan bangkit dari kursinya, masuklah Jungsoo seongsaengnim.

"Pelajaran dimulai!"

Mau tidak mau namja manis itupun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk manis ditempatnya. Jungsoo, sang seongsaengnim melihat ke sekeliling ruang kelas, dan dia pun melihat sosok Mingyu tengah tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahnya, membuat Jungsoo menghela napas dan memilih untuk segera memulai pelajaran, memilih menghiraukan keberadaan Mingyu di kelas itu.

"Baiklah, ini hari pertama perkuliahan. Aku akan mulai mengabsen." ucap Jungsoo.

Jungsoo pun mulai memanggil satu persatu nama mahasiswa di kelas itu. Mingyu melihat sekeliling kelasnya, dan tidak sengaja menoleh kesebelahnya. Dia mendapati jika disebelahnya itu adalah namja manis yang pernah memberitahunya jalan menuju rumah sakit. Mingyu pun mencoba mengajaknya berbincang.

"Psst... Apa kau ingat aku? Waktu itu aku pernah menanyakan jalan kepadamu. Wah, tenyata kita satu kampus." ucap Mingyu kepada namja disebelahnya yang terihat menghindarinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." panggil Jungsoo.

"Hadir." sahut namja manis disebelah Mingyu tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Jadi itu namamu?" tanya Mingyu retoris.

"Ya, itu namanya." sahut Seokmin.

"Ah, jadi kalian kenal? Hei, Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku pernah menanyakan jalan padamu dan kau menggambarkan peta untukku. Kau masih ingat aku? Atau kau sudah lupa?" Mingyu terus berusaha menarik perhatian namja manis disebelahnya yang tetap diam membisu.

"Kim Mingyu" panggil Jungsoo.

Mingyu yang sedang sibuk berusaha mengajak Wonwoo berbincang pun tidak mendengar Jungsoo yang tengah memanggil namanya. Dia terus berbicara kepada Wonwoo, meskipun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain wajah datar Wonwoo.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Hei Wonwoo-ya... ting tong, ting tong, ting tong..." ucap Mingyu sambil menekan tangan Wonwoo seakan tengah menekan bel.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Semua mahasiswa di kelas itu menoleh ke arah Mingyu, sementara Mingyu masih tidak mendengar panggilan Jungsoo. Jungsoo yang merasa kesal pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Mingyu.

"KIM MINGYU!" teriak Jungsoo sambil melayangkan penghapus ke arah Mingyu.

Teriakan keras Jungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dari Wonwoo. Melihat sebuah penghapus yang terbang ke arahnya, Mingyu pun segera menghindar, namun malang bagi Seokmin karena penghapus tersebut mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

Di sudut ruangan, Seungkwan melihat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas. Dimana seorang Kim Mingyu yang biasanya cuek malah berusaha keras menarik perhatian seseorang, dan dirinya tidak bisa terima akan hal itu. Mingyu hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.

Setelah kelas berakhir, Mingyu menemani Seokmin membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi.

"Kurasa Jungsoo seongsaengnim tadi berusaha mencegahmu tertidur." ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh.

"Yak, dia berusaha mencegahmu bersikap genit dikelasnya. Kuberitahu, jangan bersikap genit dikelasnya, kau bisa tidak lulus." ucap Seokmin sambil membasuh wajahnya berulang kali.

"Mata kuliahku sudah banyak yang gagal. Apa bedanya jika kali inipun begitu? Lagipula aku kan hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman." ucap Mingyu.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan Jeon Wonwoo." ucap Seokmin.

"Wae? Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku sekelas dengannya waktu sekolah menengah, maka dari itu, aku tahu tantang dia. Dia namja yang aneh. Seharian hanya menggambar saja, tidak pernah berbicara kepada orang lain. Dan dia sangat membenci _skinship_ dalam bentuk apapun. Jika ada orang asing yang menyentuhnya, dia seperti terkena sesuatu yang menjijikan." jelas Seokmin.

Seokmin sengaja berkata seolah dia membenci Wonwoo agar Mingyu ikut membenci Wonwoo juga. Dia tidak ingin Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, namja manis yang selama ini disukainya sejak sekolah menengah.

"Apakah dia punya penyakit?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Ya, kudengar dari kabar yang beredar, dia memiliki trauma yang membuatnya takut dengan sentuhan orang lain, terutama dengan orang sepertimu, alat kelamin berjalan! Jadi lebih baik jangan mendekatinya!" ucap Seokmin dengan tegas.

Mingyu pun hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar larangan tegas dari Seokmin.

Kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas bahasa Inggris. Seperti biasa, Mingyu dan Seokmin duduk bersebelahan. Mingyu duduk tepat di depan mereka, seorang diri. Kali ini kelas bahasa Inggris di ampu oleh Hong Jisoo seongsaengnim. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, sementara Mingyu sibuk mengamati Wonwoo dari kursinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, silahkan bacakan paragraf pertama." ucap Jisoo seongsaengnim.

Mingyu memusatkan perhatiannya. Dia ingin mendengar suara seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo membacanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Tolong bacakan dengan suara yang lebih keras, Wonwoo-ssi!" ucap sang seongsaengnim.

Namun Wonwoo tetap membaca dengan berbisik.

"Seongsaengnim, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa berbicara!" sindir Seungkwan, yang langsung mendapat sorakan riuh dari yang lain.

Jisoo pun menghampiri Wonwoo dan menyentuh pundak Wonwoo agak lama.

"Sudah, tidak apa Wonwoo-ssi, baiklah Seungkwan-ssi, silahkan baca!" ucap Jisoo sambil menepuk pundak Wonwoo beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

Mingyu memperhatikan tubuh Wonwoo yang mendadak kaku ketika sang seongsaengnim menyentuh pundaknya. Karena merasa penasaran dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu pun merobek paksa buku Seokmin untuk meminta selembar kertas dan merampas pulpen yang dipegang Seokmin. Mingyu pun menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan meremasnya menjadi sebuah bola kecil, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Wonwoo dan jatuh tepat didekat kaki Wonwoo.

"Psstt... Wonwoo-ya, ada surat..." bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo pun menulikan telinganya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan Mingyu.

Belajar dari pengalaman di kelas sebelumnya, dimana Wonwoo tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, Mingyu pun memungut kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas buku di hadapan Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo pun membuka kertas tersebut.

" _Peta yang kau gambar, gambar ibu dan anak di belakangnya ada padaku."_

"Ah!" pekik Wonwoo dengan keras, membuat semua nya menoleh, termasuk sang seongsaengnim yang tengah menjelaskan di depan.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ssi?"

Mingyu pun terseyum senang dengan reaksi Wonwoo. Sementara Seokmin, hanya bisa terdiam disampingnya.

.

.

.

 **sebelumnya udah bikin ff ini versi Kihyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), tapi kena WB**

 **trus nyoba2 bikin versi Meanie, kali ajah feel nya dapet lagi buat lanjutin ampe kelar, hehe**

 **otte?**

 **TBC / FIN?**

 **you decide it, readers-nim...**


	2. Chapter 2

Belajar dari pengalaman di kelas sebelumnya, dimana Wonwoo tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, Mingyu pun memungut kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas buku di hadapan Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo pun membuka kertas tersebut.

" _Peta yang kau gambar, gambar ibu dan anak di belakangnya ada padaku."_

"Ah!" pekik Wonwoo dengan keras, membuat semua nya menoleh, termasuk sang seongsaengnim yang tengah menjelaskan di depan.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ssi?"

Mingyu pun terseyum senang dengan reaksi Wonwoo. Sementara Seokmin, hanya bisa terdiam disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MARS**

 **Meanie**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin

"Tolong dua porsi jjangmyeon." ucap Seokmin kepada penjaga kantin.

Selama menunggu pesanannya, Seokmin menoleh ke ruang makan di kantin itu. Terlihat sang sahabat, Mingyu, tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Mingyu lah yang dengan tidak tahu malunya menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Wonwoo yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya sendirian, seperti biasanya.

Wonwoo memakan makan siangnya perlahan dengan wajah menunduk, menghindari tatapan namja di depannya. Sementara Mingyu, dia bahkan duduk dengan nyaman sambil menumpukkan dagunya di meja, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang makan siang di depannya. Melihat itu semua, Seokmin hanya bisa mengela napasnya, pasrah.

Sedangkan Mingyu, dia tengah serius memandangi Wonwoo yang sedang menunduk sambil menyantap makan siang dihadapannya. Namja manis yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu terlihat begitu imut dengan kedua pipi yang membulat ketika menyuap makanannya. Mingyu pun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Kau yang menggambarnya ya?" tanya Mingyu membuka percakapan.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai jawabannya.

"Siapa yang kau gambar?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Jika kau masih diam, aku akan membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku!" ancam Mingyu yang merasa kesal dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo pun mengehentikan suapannya dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya saja?"

"Suara mu bagus juga." ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum puas karena akhirnya dia bisa membuat Wonwoo berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karena... karena aku tertarik dengan gambar itu." jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang bagus. Karena..." ucap Mingyu menggantung jawabannya.

Wonwoo yang merasa penasaran pun memberanikan dirinya menatap Mingyu dan berkata, "Jadi, jawabannya..."

"Karena... karena gambar itu membuatku terharu. Karena gambar itu membuatku teringat kepada sosok ibu yang sudah kulupakan." jawab Mingyu dengan yang terlihat sendu.

Wonwoo tertegun melihat ekspresi wajah Mingyu. Dia tidak menyangka jika seorang namja yang terkenal brengsek memiliki sisi sentimentil juga. Menyadari jika Wonwoo tengah memandangi wajahnya, Mingyu pun kemudian tersenyum kecil, membuat Wonwoo kembali menunduk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan nomor ponselmu kepadaku? Mungkin kita bisa janjian makan di luar, atau kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan." ujar Mingyu sambil terkekeh dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Wonwoo pun semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Makan siangnya yang masih tersisa setengah tidak lagi disentuhnya.

"Lihat, kau mulai diam lagi. Kurasa kau memang ingin aku membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku, ya?" ucap Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Wonwoo pun dengan segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hei, chingu-ya... kenapa kau malah pergi?" ucap Mingyu sambil terus terkekeh saat Wonwoo berlalu melewatinya.

Mingyu pun terus terkekeh karena merasa lucu dengan reaksi Wonwoo yang mengira jika Mingyu benar-benar akan membuka mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Sementara itu, dua orang namja menunjukkan reaksi berbeda melihat itu semua. Seokmin yang hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam, sementara Seungkwan yang memperhatikan dengan wajah penuh amarah.

###

Sepulang kuliah, seperti biasa, Wonwoo berjalan pulang seorang diri. Di belakangnya, sejauh lima langkah, terlihat Seokmin berjalan perlahan sambil memandangi punggung Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo yang merasa ada yang mengikuti, menolehkan kepalanya dan dia mendapati Seokmin berada dibelakangnya, tidak jauh darinya, dan tengah menatap ke arahnya. Merasa ketahuan, Seokmin pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat melewati Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun meneruskan kembali langkahnya, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, namun saat mengetahui jika Mingyu lah yang memanggilnya, namja manis itu pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, menghindari Mingyu. Namun Mingyu malah mengejarnya dan memilih berjalan disamping Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, jawab aku! Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah mau pulang?" ujar Mingyu keras kepala dan ikut berjalan cepat menyamai langkah Wonwoo.

"Belum. Aku mau ke klub kesenian." ujar Wonwoo tanpa memperlambat langkahnya.

"Klub kesenian? Hei, kita satu arah! Kebetulan aku mau pergi ke lapangan basket. Ternyata kau anggota klub kesenian?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyenggol lengan Wonwoo dengan akrab.

Wonwoo seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Mingyu, "Apa kau bisa..."

"Mingyu-ya! Ayo, pertandingannya sudah akan dimulai!" ajak Seokmin dari kejauhan, memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" balas Mingyu.

Mingyu pun mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, "Eh, apa kau punya uang? Tolong pinjamkan aku sedikit."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo pun merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, berharap agar namja dihadapannya segera menyingkir.

"Hanya ada ini." ucap Wonwoo sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini pun sudah cukup. Pasti akan kukembalikan. Aku janji akan menggantinya dua kali lipat. Annyeong." ujar Mingyu sambil melangkah menjauh.

Namun, baru dua langkah, Mingyu sudah berbalik kembali ke arah Wonwoo, "Ada satu hal lagi..."

Mingyu pun perlahan mengangkat tangan kiri Wonwoo dan melepas gelang hitam yang Wonwoo kenakan.

"Pinjam ini juga, sebagai jimat." ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terbengong.

"Mingyu-ya, cepat!" teriak Seokmin yang tidak tahan melihat adegan manis itu.

"Ne,ne... Dasar tidak sabaran!" jawab Mingyu sambil berlari menghampiri Seokmin.

Di ruang kesenian, Wonwoo dan teman-teman anggora klub kesenian tengah melukis dengan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba salah seorang yeoja anggota klub kesenian memekik tertahan saat melihat ke luar jendela.

"Omo! Tampan sekali!"

Pekikan tersebut membuat beberapa yeoja dan namja menghentikan kegiatan dan berkerumun di dekat jendela.

"Lihatlah, namja-namja yang sedang bermain basket itu tampan-tampan sekali!"ucap yeoja yang tadi memekik.

"Omo! Benar! Terutama namja tinggi dengan gelang hitam di tangannya itu, dia sangat tampan! Pasti mereka sedang taruhan basket lagi!" sahut seorang namja manis.

"Tsk, jika Mingyu dan Seokmin sudah bersama, apapun bisa mereka jadikan taruhan!" sahut seseorang.

"Kau benar! Mereka sahabat yang kompak!"

Mendengar itu semua, Wonwoo mengehentikan kegiatan melukisnya sejenak. Wonwoo akhirnya menyadari jika Mingyu tadi meminjam uangnya untuk dipakai taruhan dan gelangnya sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Wonwoo pun hanya menggelangkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

Hari sudah sore, dan di ruang klub kesenian itu telah sepi, hanya Wonwoo dan seorang temannya yang masih tinggal. Wonwoo masih asyik dengan lukisannya, sementara temannya itu mulai merapikan peralatannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau belum selesai?" tanya temannya itu.

"Aku perbaiki sedikit lagi." jawab Wonwoo.

"Jika sudah selesai, jangan lupa tulis namamu. Besok seongsaengnim akan menilainya. Aku pulang duluan. Annyeong..." ucap teman Wonwoo sambil keluar dari ruang klub kesenian itu dan meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri.

"Ne, annyeong..." jawab Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya seorang diri di ruang klub kesenian tersebut. Sementara itu, seorang namja tengah mengendap-endap memasuki ruang klub kesenian dan mengunci pintunya, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Wonwoo. Saat menyadari ada orang yang mendekat, Wonwoo pun menghentikan kegiatan melukisanya dan menoleh.

"Oh, Hong Jisoo seongsaengnim, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sopan.

"Tidak, kau teruskan saja lukisanmu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan sekalian datang melihat-lihat." ujar Jisoo sambil berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa ada yang tidak beres. Untuk apa seorang seongsaengnim yang mengajar bahasa Inggris mengunjungi ruang klub kesenian. Sementara Jisoo berjalan semakin mendekati Wonwoo, Wonwoo semakin ketakutan namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya terdiam waspada. Jisoo pun sampai di dekat Wonwoo dan dia memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali, sama persis dengan patung gips itu." ujar Jisoo sambil menunjuk patung gips di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam karena ia merasakan sinyal bahaya yang sangat kuat, namun ia tidak berdaya. Mendapati Wonwoo yang tidak memberikan penolakan apapun, Jisoo dengan berani mengelus dan meremas-remas pundak Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo hanya bisa memegang kuasnya dengan erat karena ketakutan.

"Rambutmu wangi sekali." ujar Jisoo sambil mengendusi rambut Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang masih terus meremas-remas pundak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sangat ketakutan, bahkan dia teringat akan masa lalu penyebab traumanya terhadap sentuhan. Sekelebat bayangan saat dia masih di sekolah menengah dan seorang namja memasuki kamarnya dan memperkosanya. Wonwoo memejamkan mata mengingat jika kenangan pahit itu mungkin akan kembali terulang saat ini. Tidak mendapat penolakan apapun, Jisoo mulai berani meraba dada kurus Wonwoo. Mendapat perlakuan tersebut, Wonwoo hanya menangis dalam diam, dan tangan Jisoo terus meraba dan mulai meremas-remas dada Wonwoo sampai tiba-tiba...

"Ehem!"

Jisoo spontan menghentikan kegiatannya, dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat soosok Mingyu tengah berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Sejak kapan Hong Seongsaengnim berubah menjadi konsultan klub kesenian?"tanya Mingyu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masuk dengan mengendap-endap?"omel Jisoo.

"Mengendap-endap? Tidak. Aku masuk dengan terang-terangan. Mungkin seongsaengnim tidak menyadarinya jika di belakang masih ada pintu untuk memasukkan barang yang belum dikunci. Sangat dekat dengan lapangan basket." jawab Mingyu dengan santainya.

Sementara Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan sambil menahan tangisnya. Mingyu pun menyadari hal itu, namun dia hanya diam, tidak langsung mengambil tindakan apapun.

"Kau bukan anggota klub kesenian, untuk apa kesini?" tanya Jisoo dengan kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Hah, ternyata yang bukan anggota klub kesenian tidak boleh masuk? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bergabung dengan klub kesenian sekarang." ujar Mingyu sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Lupakan! Selain pelajaran olahraga, kau sama sekali tidak bisa melukis!" cegah Jisoo.

"Belum tentu. Mungkin saja aku punya sisi lain yang belum diketahui oleh orang lain. Misalnya, seorang seongsaengnim yang terkenal sangat alim, taat agama, perhatian, baik, dan tampan bisa melakukan pelecehan terhadap mahasiswanya." ujar Mingyu dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku akan menuntutmu karena telah menghina seorang seongsaengnim!" ujar Jisoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Seongsaengnim, jangan terburu-buru mengancam orang. Aku kan hanya berandai-andai saja." ucap Mingyu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Jisoo merasa terpojok dan tidak dapat berkata apapun. Kemudian Mingyu mengambil sebuah cutter dari meja dan melangkah semakin mendekat.

"Ya, kau mau apa?" tanya Jisoo sambil melangkah mundur, ketakutan.

"Aku mau apa? Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau meraut pensil saja. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan alat ini untuk mencoret wajah anda yang terlihat alim dan jujur." ujar Mingyu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Mingyu terus melangkah maju menuju Jisoo, sementara Jisoo yang ketakutan sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena di belakangnya terdapat tembok. Wonwoo melihat hal itu pun membelalakkan matanya. Ini seperti bukan sosok Mingyu yang dia kenal. Mingyu saat ini seperti orang lain dengan aura membunuh yang sangat terasa. Saat Mingyu akan melangkah melewati Wonwoo untuk menghampiri Jisoo, Wonwoo pun dengan segera berdiri dan membuat langkah Mingyu terhenti. Jisoo pun tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

"Kau sudah gila! Aku sudah malas meladeni mahasiswa yang sudah seharusnya sudah didepak dari kampus sepertimu!" omel Jisoo sambil berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Tch, cepat sekali dia mengaku kalah. Tidak seru!" ujar Mingyu sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mingyu pun membuang cutternya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Membiarkan orang memegangmu, tapi tidak meminta uang darinya." sindir Mingyu dengan kejam.

Wonwoo terisak pelan mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu pun menatap iba kepada Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, jangan lemah. Menjadi lemah tidak ada gunanya. Dan dengan ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, hanya membuat orang ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh." ucap Mingyu lagi, membuat Wonwoo spontan menghentikan isakannya.

Mingyu pun hanya menghela napas melihat sikap Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak sengaja dia melihat lukisan yang dibuat Wonwoo, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat antusias, seperti Mingyu yang biasa mengerecoki Wonwoo.

"Wah, kau yang melukis ini!" ucap Mingyu dengan kagum, sementara Wonwoo masih terdiam.

"Lukisanmu mirip dengan patung gips itu." ucap Mingyu lagi sambil menghampiri patung gips yang menjadi objek lukisan Wonwoo.

"M-A-R-S" eja Mingyu saat melihat nametag di depan patung gips itu.

"Mars. Bukankah artinya planet merah?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Dewa perang." jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Dewa perang? Oh, jadi dia namja pengecut yang gila perang dan takut gagal dalam legenda Yunani itu. Bukankah harusnya wajahnya sangat kejam?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Dia memang dewa perang. Tapi kudengar definisi orang Roma terhadapnya sangat berbeda." jelas Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" ujar Mingyu sambil meneliti patung gips itu dengan seksama.

"Mereka bilang , Mars seharusnya memakai baju perang yang bercahaya, berwajah tampan, dan sangat kejam. Seorang pahlawan yang memimpin pasukannya keluar dari malam yang tragis." jelas Wonwoo lebih lanjut.

"Pahlawan yang menerobos malam yang tragis." ulang Mingyu sambil meneliti wajah patung gips itu.

Wonwoo pun hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Mingyu. Tidak lama kemudian, Seokmin masuk ke ruangan itu melalui pintu yang sama dengan yang dilalui Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya!" panggil Seokmin.

Mingyu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gips itu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sementara Wonwoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Seokmin.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Mingyu.

Mingyu pun berbalik dan melihat ke arah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo pun balas menatap Mingyu.

"Cepatlah pulang!" ujar Mingyu, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah, satu lagi! Aku sudah merubahnya menjadi dua kali lipat." ucap Mingyu sambil melemparkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Mingyu, dan dia mendapati jika benada yang dilempar Mingyu adalah sejumlah uang yang diikat dengan gelang hitam miliknya yang tadi dipinjam Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan langsung berbalik pergi sambil menarik Seokmin yang masih menatap Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo masih memandangi uang dan gelang ditangannya.

###

Mingyu memasuki minimarket untuk membeli beberapa botol soju sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sedang melangkah ke kasir, Mingyu melihat cermin yang berada di dinding, dan dia diam terpaku. Namun dia segera berjalan perlahan meneruskan langkahnya dan melewati cermin itu. Saat sudah melewati cermin, Mingyu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan ragu dia melangkah mudur dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan cermin itu. Namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin itu, dan Mingyu mulai merasa napasnya sesak dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Mingyu memberanikan dirinya menatap kembali cermin dihadapannya. Dan saat ia mendapati bayangannya terpantul di cermin itu, Mingyu pun mendesah lega.

#####

 **sisi lain seorang Hong Jisoo, kkk...**

 **gomawo buat respon positifnya readers-nim... *bow***

 **balasan review:**

 **marinierlianasafitri: sama dongz, demen ama Tsundere-Wonu kkk... kasi semangat terus ya beb, biar bisa gercep #eciehhh lol**

 **MinJimin: bakalan bentar doang kok bencinya sama boo, dijamin, kkk...**

 **Jn-ssi: nah jawabannya di chapter ini, udah tau kan penyebab Wonu jadi pendiem?**

 **beanie: iyapz, benerrr! jaman Vic Zhou lagi keren2nya... nonton pas SMP? kita seumuran dongs, lol**

 **ChwangKyuh EviLBerry: iyah, soalnya gak bisa mup on dari Chen Ling, ehehehe...**

 **Guest 1: amin, doain ya semoga selalu mendapat pencerahan, lol**

 **Guest 2: oke, ini udah dilanjut...**

 **LS-snowie: ohohooho... glad to know that**

 **clarahyun: gomawo**

 **Kyunie: di chapter ini udah tau kan alesan Wonu takut skinship? iyah, si seok gak pede saingan sama kiming, jadi pake cara licik dia, kkk...**

 **adellares: disini maksutnya tuh memekik kaget loh, bukan memekik karna hal lain #eh lol**

 **buat yang review, makasih banyak** **review lagi ya, luv u #cipokbasah**

 **and also gomawo for those who follow n favorite this ff**

 **chapter dua ini, otte?**

 **makin seru atau malah boring?**

 **TBC / END?**

 **as usual, you decide it for the next chapter**

 **mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu memasuki minimarket untuk membeli beberapa botol soju sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sedang melangkah ke kasir, Mingyu melihat cermin yang berada di dinding, dan dia diam terpaku. Namun dia segera berjalan perlahan meneruskan langkahnya dan melewati cermin itu. Saat sudah melewati cermin, Mingyu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan ragu dia melangkah mudur dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan cermin itu. Namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin itu, dan Mingyu mulai merasa napasnya sesak dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Mingyu memberanikan dirinya menatap kembali cermin dihadapannya. Dan saat ia mendapati bayangannya terpantul di cermin itu, Mingyu pun mendesah lega.

...

 **MARS**

 **Meanie**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **...**

Mingyu segera pulang ke flat sederhananya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian di minimarket tadi dan dia pun segera teringat dengan kata-kata yang pernah dokter ucapkan kepadanya, membuatnya tiba-tiba terisak hebat.

" _Kejadian itu mempengaruhi syaraf otak. Kesannya tidak akan hilang total, karena ada kenangan di dalam hati. Kau akan merasa takut dengan yang kau lihat. Inti dari fungsi otak yaitu mengembangkan rasa takut dan perasaan dengan bagus. Kau bisa saja tiba-tiba mati suri, berhenti bernapas, bahkan kemungkinan fungsi jantung juga ikut berhenti. Karena hubungan syaraf otak yang bertentangan, imajinasinya akan tetap ada. Sebaiknya pikiranmu menghindar dari kenangan."_

Mingyu meminum semua soju yang baru saja dibelinya. Dalam keadaan terbaring mabuk, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Dengan sketsa lukisan Wonwoo di tangannya, dia pun kembali menangis dalam diam.

...

At Campus...

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Mingyu dengan santai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang namja berlari kecil menghampirinya. Namun Mingyu tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dia tetap berjalan santai, membuat kedua namja tersebut mau tidak mau mengekornya.

"Hei Kim Mingyu, aku kapten baru klub basket. Kemarin aku melihat permainanmu, dan itu sangat bagus. Apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan tim basket? Jika ada penyerang depan sebaikmu, kita pasti bisa menjadi juara." ujar salah satu namja tersebut.

"Tsk, hanya buang-buang waktu saja!" ucap Mingyu singkat.

Mendengar kata-kata pedas Mingyu, kedua namja tersebut pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengikuti Mingyu. Setelah beberapa langkah, Mingyu pun berbalik menghadap kedua namja itu.

"Kalau jadi juara, apakah aku akan dapat uang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab namja yang lain.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja!" ucap Mingyu, kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelasnya, membuat kedua namja tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, dia itu aneh!" ucap salah satu namja tadi.

"Dia terlalu sombong!" balas namja yang lain.

...

Pagi itu, Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya di ruang klub kesenian untuk melukis, karena jam kuliahnya dimulai pada siang hari. Wonwoo dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang serius melukis, dengan seongsaengnim yang terus berkeliling untuk mengawasi.

"Pssttt... Wonwoo-ya..."tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang namja dari arah pintu belakang.

Wonwoo yang sedang fokus pada lukisannya tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"Psstt.. Jeon Wonwoo!" panggil namja itu agak keras.

Suara itu pun sukses membuat Wonwoo dan semua orang disitu menoleh, termasuk sang seongsaengnim. Melihat tatapan terganggu dari semua orang, namja yang ternyata adalah Mingyu itu pun hanya menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu, karena merasa dialah yang menjadi penyebab keributan itu.

"Annyeong Kim seongsaengnim..." sapa Mingyu kepada sang seongsaengnim yang nenatap sebal kepadanya.

"Tck! Wonwoo-ssi, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan anak nakal itu? Dengarkan nasehatku, jauhi dia!" ucap sang seongsaengnim kepada Wonwoo.

Mendengar hal itu Wonwoo pun hanya menunduk, sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Setelah sang seongsaengnim berlalu, Wonwoo masih diam di tempatnya dan tidak menghiraukan Mingyu.

"Pssst.. Wonwoo-ya! Kesini sebentar! Cepatlah!" ujar Mingyu tidak sabar.

Karena takut Mingyu membuat keributan lebih jauh, Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri Mingyu ke arah pintu belakang, dimana banyak terdapat patung gips dan kanvas yang saling bertumpuk.

"Banyak sekali barangnya."ujar Mingyu mengomentari keadaan di sekitar pintu belakang itu, dan Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Maaf! Kau sedang belajar, aku malah menyuruhmu keluar." ucap Mingyu, namun Wonwoo masih diam, menunggu ucapan Mingyu selanjutnya.

"Oh!" ucap Mingyu, sambil segera pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya.

"Ini ku kembalikan. Maaf karena terlipat-lipat, tapi aku sudah berusaha merapikannya." Ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan sketsa lukisan ibu dan anak milik Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih." ucap Wonwoo sambil menerima sketsa tersebut.

"Kau berterima kasih kepadaku? Padahal aku sudah membuatnya terlipat-lipat, kenapa kau malah berterim kasih?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak tahu di bekalangnya ada gambar, jadi aku spontan melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke saku belakang." lanjut Mingyu yang merasa tidak enak pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa, lagipula ini hanyalah sketsa. Kalau aku sudah melukisnya di kanvas, maka sketsa ini tidak akan ada gunanya lagi." jelas Wonwoo, yang membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud dari tidak ada gunanya lagi adalah kau mau membuangnya? Jika kau memang mau membuangnya, lebih baik berikan saja padaku." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat ekspresi Mingyu dan dia dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah Mingyu. Nampaknya Mingyu memang benar-benar menyukai sketsa itu, dan Wonwoo pun tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, aku akan memberikannya dalam bentuk lukisan cat yang sudah jadi untukmu." ujar Wonwoo.

Mendengar kata-kata Wonwoo, Mingyu pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"tanya Mingyu dengan antusias berlebihan.

"Hmm. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Mingyu pun tertawa bahagia mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Mingyu pun menghentikan tawanya, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Eh, sepertinya aku sangat tidak tahu malu. Setelah sembarangan mengambil barang orang, tapi aku malah... Ah, setelah aku pikir-pikir, sepertinya memang begitu ya? Tapi... aku tidak punya uang, dan aku juga tidak punya benda berharga yang bisa kutawarkan." monolog Mingyu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Mingyu, namun tiba-tiba Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, mendapatkan ide.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku melindungimu saja? Aku berjanji! Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu kelak, aku pastiakan selalu membantumu. Bagaimana? Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku tawarkan." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo pun hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Mingyu.

"Baiklah, annyeong..." karena merasa tidak akan mendapatkan respon dari Wonwoo, Mingyu pun memilih pergi.

Mingyu pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbaik.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Yaitu... saat kau mau bermesraan, aku dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan tubuhku kepadamu. Gratis." ucap Mingyu dengan senyum jahilnya, dan kemudian segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tengan menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Namun, setelah Mingyu mulai melangkah menjauh, Wonwoo dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Pinjamkan tubuhmu padaku!"

"MWO?"

Mingyu pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Saking terkejutnya, Mingyu pun menyenggol patung-patung disana dan membuat semuanya berjatuhan, membuat Wonwoo meringis membayangkan amarah sang seongsaengnim kelak.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menghiraukan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Aku bilang, pinjamkan tubuhmu kepadaku. Jadilah modelku." jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun hanya bisa menggeruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia membayangkan hal lain ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang ingin meminjam tubuhnya, dan menjadi model lukisan sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayangannya.

...

Dan pagi hari itu juga, setelah kegiatan melukis usai dan ruang klub kesenian itu kosong, Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu masuk.

"Sudah sepi, kau boleh masuk." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah enggan.

"Berdiam diri untuk dilukis, aku sangat tidak terbiasa." ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo pun tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Mingyu, dia pun menunjuk sebuah bangku, "Kau diam disitu saja."

Setelahnya, Wonwoo segera mengambil kanvas kosong dan menyiapkan peralatan melukis lainnya tepat berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Apakah aku perlu membuka baju?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak usah. Buka saja jaketmu." jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh. Lalu, bagaimana cara aku duduk?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Terserah."

Mingyu pun lalu duduk bersandar di kursi itu dengan santai. Dia memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masi sibuk berkutat mempersiapkan peralatan melukisnya.

"Saat aku bilang mau meminjamkan tubuhku, sama sekali tidak terbayang olehku jika tubuhku akan digunakan untuk melukis. Tadinya aku berencana kita bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang bisa membuatmu puas." ucap Mingyu berusaha menggoda Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo tidak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang kanvas pada kayu penyangga.

"Eh, kudengar kau membenci sentuhan. Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu iseng.

"Bisakah jangan bergerak terus? Juga jangan bicara terus. Aku jadi susah melukisnya." ucap Wonwoo tanpa menanggapi ocehan Mingyu.

"Aku bukan patung gips. Aku ini manusia hidup." protes Mingyu.

Mingyu pun melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu dan dia melihat patung gips bernama MARS yang pernah dilukis Wonwoo.

"Eh, kau pernah mendengar pesan sang dewa perang? Iblis yang menakutkan akan menguasai dunia ini dan kemudian dunia ini akan dikuasai oleh Mars. Menurutmu, jika dunia ini dikuasai oleh dewa perang, akan jadi seperti apa?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sudah mulai sibum membuat sketsa dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih percaya jika dewa perang adalah dewa yang sesat." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tsk, apapun yang aku percaya, pokoknya dunia ini memang kacau, dan cepat atau lambat akan binasa. Aku tidak percaya dengan akhir yang indah kelak. Karena jika memang seperti itu, lebih baik terjadi kiamat yang membara dan luar biasa. Bukankah begitu lebih baik?" komentar Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya diam dengan pandangan yang berpindah cepat dari Mingyu ke kanvas dengan tangan yang terus bergerak membuat sketsa Mingyu. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Mingyu pun bersandar malas di kursi itu dan memjamkan matanya.

"Kenapa masih belum tiba juga? Aku penasaran, dunia ini akan berubah menjadi seperti apa di akhir nanti." ocehnya lagi.

"Kalau dunia benar-benar binasa, apa kau tidak sedih?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya diam, namun Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing. Tapi posisi Mingyu saat ini membuatnya susah untuk dilukis.

"Hei, duduk yang benar!" ucap Wonwoo, namun Mingyu tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hei..."

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Mingyu namun Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Tsk, baru sebentar saja sudah ketiduran."

Wonwoo pun meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian menghampiri Mingyu yang tertidur di kursi. Dia meneliti wajah Mingyu dari dekat.

" _Tingkah lakunya memang aneh, membuat orang sulit memahaminya. Tapi dia memiliki wajah yang bersih dan polos. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sisi jahatnya. Dan di diunia ini memang banyak terdapat kejahatan yang membuat orang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tidak tahu harus berusaha seperti apa, dan dia mengungkapkannya satu persatu." batin Wonwoo._

 _..._

Siang itu, di kelas bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa, Jisoo mengajar di depan kelas.

"Jadi, kata kerja berubah sesuai dengan tenses yang digunakan. Baiklah, siapa yang mau maju kedepan untuk membuat kalimat? Raise your hand, please!" ucap Jisoo.

Para mahasiswa saling berbisik dan tidak ada yang mau mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian Jisoo melihat Mingyu yang sedang asik tertidur di kursinya, tampak jelas jika Mingyu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya sama sekali. Jisoo pun melihat peluang untuk mempermalukan Mingyu, sebagai balasannya atas kejadian di ruang klub kesenian kemarin.

"Kim Mingyu!" panggil Jisoo.

Wonwoo yang sejak tadi menunduk, langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Jisoo memanggil Mingyu, karena Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu tengah melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya di kelas itu. Wonwoo yakin jika Jisoo berniat mempermalukan Mingyu saat ini. Sementara itu, Seokmin segera membangunkan Mingyu yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Kim Mingyu!" panggil Jisoo lagi.

"Heh bangun!" ucap Seokmin di telinga Mingyu dan sukses membuat Mingyu membuka matanya.

"Seongsaengnim menyuruhmu kedepan!" ucap Seokmin sebelum Mingyu sempat protes karena waktu tidurnya terganggu.

"Mwo?" tanya Mingyu bingung kerena nyawanya masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya pasca tidur.

"Maju! Buat kalimat ke depan!" jelas Seokmin singkat.

Seungkwan yang berniat mencari muka dengan Mingyu pun segera mengankat tangannya.

"Seongsaengnim, biar aku saja yang maju." ujar Seungkwan menawarkan diri.

"Jangan buru-buru. Kita berika dulu kesempatan untuk Mingyu-ssi. Kenapa Mingyu-ssi? Setelah dua tahun belajar di kelas yang sama, kau pasti bisa kan?" ujar Jisoo dengan senyum mengejek.

"Cepat maju!" perintahnya lagi.

Mingyu pun menatap Jisoo dengan tajam. Perlahan, dengan langkah yakin, Mingyu pun maju. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa menyaksikan itu semua dengan khawatir.

Setelah Mingyu di depan, Jisoo kembali mengejek Mingyu.

"Apa kau baru bisa bersemangat sepuluh menit menjelang jam pelajaran usai, huh?" ucapnya dengan senyum menyepelekan.

"Kau yang membuatku terbangun, jadi jangan salahkan aku." ucap Mingyu dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya berdecih, mengabaikan ucapan Mingyu, dan mulai kembali menulis soal di papan tulis di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Mingyu. Tanpa ragu, Mingyu pun mulai menulis, dan tulisan yang dibuat Mingyu itu membuat riuh kelas. Menyadari keributan yang terjadi, Jisoo pun mengecek tulisan yang dibuat Mingyu. Matanya terbelalak sementara Mingyu sengaja membaca tulisannya dengan keras.

" _This teacher, who appears to be nice, is actually a bastard who initiates sexual harrasment to his student."_

"Seongsaengnim yang kelihatan baik ini sebenarnya bajingan yang melecehkan siswanya." ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk wajah Jisoo, dan kelas pun seketika menjadi ricuh.

"Tenang! Semuanya tenang dulu!" ucap Jisoo, dan kelas pun kembali tenang meskipun bisikan-bisikan masih terdengar di sana-sini.

"Seongsaengnim, saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, aku tinggal di Los Angles selama delapan tahun." ucap Mingyu dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Setelah itu, Mingyu pun dengan santai berjalan kembali ke kursinya, sementara Jisoo sibuk menghapus tulisan Mingyu di papan tulis. Saat melewati kursi Wonwoo, Mingyu menjulurkan telapak tangannya, mengajak Wonwoo untuk ber- _high five._

"Give me five! Ayo cepat! Balas dendam itu sangat menyenangkan." bisik Mingyu yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun tersenyum kecil dan segera menepuk telapak tangan Mingyu. Mingyu pun ikut tersenyum, dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursinya di barisan belakang.

...

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, seorang namja terlihat sedang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Xu Minghao! Xu Minghao! Kembali kemari!" teriakan seorang suster membuatnya berbalik pergi.

Namun sebelum benar-benar melangkah menjauh, dia menoleh sekali lagi dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat disana?" tanya sang suster.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Di balik punggungnya, terlihat seekor ular yang tengah membelit erat seekor katak.

...

Minghao tengah memandang keluar jendela dari aula rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Hao-ya, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan baju pasienmu?" tanya Choi uisanim.

"Karena dengan pakaian ini, aku terlihat normal." jawab Minghao, dan sang uisa pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Ah, kudengar dari Lee uisanim, minggu depan kau akan pulang, setelah dua tahun kau tinggal disini." ujar sang uisa lagi.

"Kurang dua bulan."ralat Minghao.

"Choi uisa, apa kau ingat namaku?" tanya Minghao.

Sang uisa yang ditanyai itu pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Disini banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar dan masuk, namun aku mengingat kisah setiap orang." jawab sang uisa.

"Ah, kebetulan. Sudah lama kau ingin menanyakan satu hal, aku pernah menemukan sebuah lukisan yang dulu ditinggalkan orang. Kau tahu siapa yang melukisnya?" tanya Minghao sambil menyerahkan lukisan yang dimaksudnya. Sebuah lukisan wajah berwarna hitam yang dilukis dengan acak.

"Tentu saja ingat!" jawab sang uisa sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu dia adalah pasienku. Dia seumuran dengan mu. Pertama kali masuk rumah sakit ini, dia tidak berani bercermin. Dia memecahkan semua cermin di rumah sakit ini." jelas Choi uisa.

Minghao pun hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban yang didapatnya.

...

Setelah jam kuliah berakhir, Mingyu pun segera memacu motornya untuk pergi bekerja part-time. Setelah Mingyu keluar dari area parkir kampus, Jisoo keluar dari tempaat persembunyiannya sambil menyeringai. Seperti biasanya, Mingyu melajukan motor balapnya dengan sangat cepat. Saat itu jalanan sangat lengang, sehingga Mingyu dengan leluasa bisa memacu kecepatan motornya.

Namun tiba-tiba di persimpangan nampak sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang sangat besar tengah melintas perlahan. Mingyu pun segera menarik remnya, namun nihil, motornya tetap melaju dengan kencang karena seseorang telah memotong rem motor Mingyu. Mingyu pun panik, karena jaraknya dengan truk itu sudah sangat dekat dan dapat dipastikan dia akan menabrak. Namun Mingyu dengan cepat bertindak, saat motornya hampir menabrak truk itu, dia segera memiringkan motornya sehingga motornya dapat melalui bagian bawah mobil truk itu, meskipun helm yang dikenakannya terpental jauh dan hancur.

Setelah kejadian itu, Mingyu segera membawa motornya ke bengkel untuk diperiksa.

"Untung saja reaksimu cepat. Dengan kecepatanmu itu, kalau tidak mati, pasti koma. Rem depan dan belakang motormu dipotong orang. Memangnya kau menyinggung siapa?" tanya sang montir.

"Banyak sekali. Sudah tidak terhitung." jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Waspadalah! Masih bertanding?" tanya sang montir lagi.

"Hahh... Motornya rusak, uang juga tidak punya. Bagaimana aku bisa ikut?" ujar Mingyu pasrah.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan seongsaengnim-mu?"

"Ne. Aku dan dia tidak cocok. Jungsoo seongsaengnim terus melarangku naik motor." ucap Mingyu dengan senyum kecil.

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Pulang?" ulang Mingyu, dan senyum di wajahnya pun lenyap.

"Kalau aku pulang, aku bisa gila." ucap Mingyu sambil mendengus kasar.

"Tsk, kau kan memang tidak waras!" gurau sang montir.

"Benar juga!" ucap Mingyu dengan tawa lebar di wajah tampannya.

...

Keesokan paginya...

Jisoo tengah berjalan dengan tenang di koridor kampus menuju ruangannya. Sesekali para mahasiswa menegurnya, dan dibalasnya dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba Mingyu merangkulnya dengan sangat erat dari belakang dan membawanya berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Annyeong seongsaengnim... Kelihatannya orang-orang hanya melihatmu dari satu sisi saja ya... " ucap Mingyu sambil terus memaksa Jisoo mengikuti langkahnya.

"K-kau sedang bicara apa?" tanya Jisoo tergagap.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Aku hampir terbaring di rumah sakit." ucap Mingyu sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang sepi.

Mingyu bergerak seolah-olah ia akan mendorong Jisoo dari atas tangga itu, membuat Jisoo nyaris menjerit ketakutan, namun Mingyu menahan tubuh Jisoo dari belakang.

"Lihat! Aku suka dengan hal yang menegangkan."bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Jisoo.

"Tapi... Jisoo seongsaengnim tercinta, kalau sudah melakukannya, kenapa tidak sampai selesai saja? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup." ujar Mingyu sambil mencengkeram erat lengan Jisoo.

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mingyu pun melepaskan Jisoo yang sudah sangat pucat, lalu dia menuruni tangga tersebut dengan santai. Setelah menuruni beberapa tangga, Mingyu pun berbalik.

"Oiya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, mobil mu yang berwarna putih itu kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Hati-hatilah kalau menyetir." lanjut Mingyu lagi, kemudian dia pergi meniggalkan Jisoo yang diam memantung di puncak tangga itu.

...

Setelah jam pertama berakhir, para mahasiswa segera membereskan bukunya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk dan berteriak.

"Hei chingudeul, tadi aku mendapat informasi jika Jisoo seongsaengnim tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri hari ini!" serunya.

Kelas pun menjadi riuh karena kabar itu. Seokmin dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya.

...

Di kelas berikutnya, Wonwoo saat itu tengah sibuk meruncingkan pensilnya dengan pisau cutter. Dari arah pintu masuk, terlihat Seungkwan yang tengah mengejar langkah Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau mendengarku?" rajuk Seungkwan.

"Ne.. aku mendengarmu." ujar Mingyu dengan acuh.

Tanpa sengaja Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang tengah duduk seorang diri, dan dia pun segera menghampiri Wonwoo dengan Seungkwan yang terus mengekorinya.

"Mingyu-ya, ayo ajak aku naik motormu untuk pergi berkeliling." pinta Seungkwan.

"Tidak mau! Kalau ada yang membonceng motorku, motorku bisa cemburu dan kemudian menjatuhkanku." ucap Mingyu sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun menoleh mendapati Mingyu disampingnya, dan tersenyum, Mingyu pun balas tersenyum lebih lebar. Melihat pemandangan manis itu, Seungkwan pun merasa sangat kesal. Dengan sengaja dia menyenggol keras punggung Wonwoo yang tengah meraut pensilnya sehingga jari Wonwoo tergores oleh pisau cutter yang dipegangnya.

"Ah!" pekik Wonwoo pelan.

"Mian."ucap Seungkwan singkat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"omel Mingyu pada Seungkwan.

Mingyu pun kembali menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah memandangi luka berdarah di jarinya.

"Kau berdarah." ucap Mingyu, namun Wonwoo masih diam memandangi lukanya.

"Tsk, kau bodoh sekali!" ucap Mingyu yang dengan cepat membawa jari Wonwoo yang terluka ke mulutnya untuk dihisap darahnya.

Wonwoo pun membelalakkan matanya mendapatkan perlakuan Mingyu, begitu juga dengan Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang menyaksikan nya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menarik jarinya dari mulut Mingyu, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara itu Seungkwan tengah memandang Wonwoo dengan sengit.

...

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau bisa membuat keadaanya berada dalam bahaya!" ucap Seokmin pada Mingyu saat mereka tengah menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama.

"Bahaya?"tanya Mingyu heran.

"Aku selalu melakukan kebiasaan itu sejak kecil." jelas Mingyu sambil memperagakan caranya menghisap jari yang berdarah.

"Tsk, kebiasaanmu aneh sekali. Lagipula, wajahmu kan tampan, kenapa kau malah suka dengan namja berwajah datar, aneh, dan pendiam, yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Kuberitahu kau, sekarang Wonwoo berada dalam bahaya gara-gara kau." ujar Seokmin.

"Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu. Eh, kau terlihat begitu peduli padanya, apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?" goda Mingyu.

"Kau bicara apa? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Seokmin.

"Ne. Sudah lama aku curiga kepadamu. Sebentar bilang dia aneh, sebentar bilang aku harus menjauhinya, dan sekarang..."

"Apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?" tanya Seokmin memotong ucapan Mingyu.

"Apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?" ulang Mingyu sambil maju selangkah seakan tengah menantang Seokmin.

Mereka pun beradu tatap dengan sengit selama beberapa saat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka?" jawab Seokmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Lagipula masa remaja baru saja dimulai, dan aku orang yang tidak bisa diikat." ujar Seokmin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu yang tengah terdiam.

...

Sementara itu, di atap kampus Wonwoo tengah disudutkan oleh Seungkwan dan seorang temannya, Lee Chan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat sombong, chingu. Jangan kira karena dia baik kepadamu, dan kau langsung bersemangat. Kau kira Mingyu serius dengan namja aneh sepertimu?" ucap Chan sambil berkalan perlahan mengelilingi Wonwoo yang menunduk, sementara Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan.

"Lihat wajahmu itu? Apa bagusnya?" ucap Chan lagi sambil mendorong bahu Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo masih tetap diam.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, Seungkwan pun melangkah maju.

"Aku benci dengan wajahmu yang selalu terlihat datar itu. Setiap hari duduk di bagian belakang kelas, seolah tidak peduli sekelilingmu. Aku kesal sekali melihatmu. Kau sengaja berpura-pura menyendiri agar dikasihani kan? Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mebuatmu benar-benar dikasihani agar kau puas. Kuharap kau bisa ingat selamanya."ucap Seungkwan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kemudian Seungkwan maju satu langkah dan berbisik di telinga Wonwoo, "Jangan. Dekati. Mingyu!"

Selanjutnya Seungkwan merampas dan membuang tas Wonwoo, sedangkan Chan segera membuka mantel dan kemeja yang dipakai Wonwoo dan membuangnya ke lantai dasar. Wonwoo hanya bisa meronta dan menangis dalam diam.

Setelahnya, Seungkwan dan Chan pun kembali ke kelas dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian Jungsoo seongsaengnim memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah, pelajaran dimulai."

"Wonwoo tidak datang? Biasanya dia tidak pernah membolos." ucap Jungsoo saat melihat kursi Wonwoo yang kosong.

"Hari ini dia tidak akan masuk, seongsaengnim."ucap Seungkwan.

"Tidak akan masuk? Aneh. Seokmin dan Mingyu juga tidak masuk." ucap Shindong sambil melihat dua kursi kosong lainnya.

Seungkwan pun menoleh dan dia baru menyadari jika Mingyu tidak ada di kelas, dan dia pun merasa tidak tenang akan hal itu.

Sementara itu Seokmin memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri di bawah pohon di halaman belakang kampus, sedangkan Mingyu hanya berjalan menyusuri kampus tanpa tujuan, namun ternyata kakinya membawanya melangkah ke arah atap kampus.

Mingyu terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari atas serta angin sejuk yang menyapa wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun menoleh dan dia melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di sudut sambil menunduk memeluk lututnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Mingyu terus memperhatikan orang itu, sampai tiba-tiba dengan perlahan orang itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Mingyu begitu terkejut mendapati Wonwoo dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Wonwoo hanya mengenakan kaos dalam yang sangat tipis di musim gugur seperti ini, yang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Beruntung Seungkwan tidak membuka paksa celana yang dikenakannya.

Saat Mingyu telah sampai tepat didepannya, Wonwoo kembali menangis. Mingyu pun berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Mingyu pelan.

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Wonwoo hanya terus menangis terisak.

"Apakah ini karenaku? Siapa yang telah melakukannya?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan bibir yang mulai membiru kedinginan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku yang terlalu lemah. Makanya dipermainkan orang." ucap Wonwoo di sela isakannya.

Mingyu pun segera melepas jaket yang diapakinya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayo jalan! Atau kau masih mau terus belajar dengan keadaan seperti ini?" lanjut Mingyu.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Mingyu memarkirkan motornya. Mingyu pun segera menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm pada Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo hanya diam, tidak menerima helm yang Mingyu berikan, membuat Mingyu kesal.

"Yak! Apa kau lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelas?"

"Tapi... bukankah kau bilang jika motormu tidak boleh dipakai membonceng orang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh, itu. Aku sudah berubah pikiran." jawab Mingyu singkat, namun Wonwoo masih belum mau mengambil helm Mingyu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kalau naik motor, kau harus dekat-dekat denganku, dan memelukku dengan erat, sementara kau benci dengan sentuhan. Baiklah, lupakan saja jika kau merasa terpaksa." ucap Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo melihat wajah Mingyu yang memancarkan ketulusan untuk membantunya, kemudian dia pun segera mengambil helm yang tadi disodorkan Mingyu. Mingyu awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya tersenyum. Wonwoo pun segera menaiki motor Mingyu.

"Ikat yang kuat."ujar Mingyu saat Wonwoo tengah memakai helmnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Helm ku hanya ada satu. Lebih baik kau berdoa saja semoga tidak ada polisi yang melihat." Ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap belum? Peluk yang erat!"

Mingyu segera menghidupkan motornya dan menarik gasnya kencang, membuat Wonwoo memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara itu di kelas Seungkwan tengah mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas.

"Eh, Seungkwan-ah, ada suara motor balap!" ucap Chan memberitahu Seungkwan.

Di kampus itu yang menggunakan motor balap hanyalah Mingyu. Maka dari itu Seungkwan segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan Jungsoo yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dari depan kelasnya terlihat jelas Mingyu yang tengah mengendarai motornya dan dibelakangnya Wonwoo tengah memeluknya dengan erat diboncengannya, membuat Seungkwan berteriak frustasi.

 **...**

 **huaahh... ini chapter terpanjang! otte?**

 **oiya, mian kalo perpindahan adegannya gak mulus, soalnya ini ngetiknya sambil bolak balik play-pause dramanya, jadi banyak adegan yang bingung diungkapkan dengan kata-kata #halah_alesan lol**

 **makasiii buat yg review, fav, n follow, luv y'all #cipokbasah**

 **TBC / END?**

 **mind to leave some reviews?**

 **again, you decide it readers-nim...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tapi... bukankah kau bilang jika motormu tidak boleh dipakai membonceng orang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh, itu. Aku sudah berubah pikiran." jawab Mingyu singkat, namun Wonwoo masih belum mau mengambil helm Mingyu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kalau naik motor, kau harus dekat-dekat denganku, dan memelukku dengan erat, sementara kau benci dengan sentuhan. Baiklah, luapakan saja jika kau merasa terpaksa." ucap Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo melihat wajah Mingyu yang memancarkan ketulusan untuk membantunya, kemudian dia pun segera mengambil helm yang tadi disodorkan Mingyu. Mingyu awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya tersenyum. Wonwoo pun segera menaiki motor Mingyu.

"Ikat yang kuat."ujar Mingyu saat Wonwoo tengah memakai helmnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Helm ku hanya ada satu. Lebih baik kau berdoa saja semoga tidak ada polisi yang melihat." Ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap belum? Peluk yang erat!"

Mingyu segera menghidupkan motornya dan menarik gasnya kencang, membuat Wonwoo memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara itu di kelas Seungkwan tengah mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas.

"Eh, Seungkwan-ah, ada suara motor balap!" ucap Chan memberitahu Seungkwan.

Di kampus itu yang menggunakan motor balap hanyalah Mingyu. Maka dari itu Seungkwan segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan Jungsoo yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dari depan kelasnya terlihat jelas Mingyu yang tengah mengendarai motornya dan dibelakangnya Wonwoo tengah memeluknya dengan erat diboncengannya, membuat Seungkwan berteriak frustasi.

 **...**

 **MARS**

 **Meanie**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

Motor Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Wonwoo, lalu Wonwoo segera turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya.

"Terima kasih."ucap Wonwoo sambil mengembalikan helm Mingyu.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

Mingyu khawatir jika dia telah membuat Wonwoo trauma naik motor karena cara mengendarainya yang terbilang cukup ekstrim.

"Karena sudah naik, kuserahkan padamu. Takut juga tidak ada gunanya."jawab Wonwoo yang membuahkan kekehan dari mulut Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah bersedia menyerahkan dirimu kepadaku." ucap Mingyu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar gurauanmu ini."ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah serius, membuat Mingyu berhenti terkekeh.

"Terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku. Kali ini kau mengantarku pulang, juga kemarin kau bilang akan melindungiku. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak serius, tapi aku tetap sangat senang. Bagiku, semua ini sangat penting. Karena sudah lama aku tidak pernah begitu dekat dengan orang lain. Terima kasih." ucap Wonwoo yang segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

"W-Wonwoo-ya! Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Mingyu sambil mengejar Wonwoo yang hendak memasuki rumahnya dan menarik tangannya.

Namun ternyata eomma Wonwoo yang baru saja pulang bekerja melihat Mingyu yang tengah menarik tangan Wonwoo, dan hal tersebut membuatnya salah paham.

"Yak! Kau sedang apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putraku?" omel eomma Wonwoo sambil memukuli Mingyu dengan beringas.

Wonwoo pun dengan cepat melerainya.

"Eomma, kau salah paham! Dia tidak menyakitiku! Tadi aku jatuh di kampus, dan dia yang sudah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang." jelas Wonwoo pada sang eomma.

Mendengar penjelasan sang putra, eomma Wonwoo pun akhirnya bisa tenang, namun ketika melihat ke arah motor Mingyu, eomma Wonwoo pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ini eommaku." ucap Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Mian. Tadi kukira kau akan memaksa Wonwoo, jadi..."

"Tidak apa ahjumma, aku mengerti. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Mingyu, teman kampus Wonwoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda." ujar Mingyu sambil membungkuk sopan.

Eomma Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mau menatap Mingyu secara langsung.

"Ayo Wonnie, kita masuk!" ajak sang eomma sambil melangkah lebih dulu.

Mendapati Wonwoo yang masih terdiam ditempat, sang eomma pun kembali menegurnya.

"Wonnie, cepat masuk!"

Saat Wonwoo akan berbalik masuk, Mingyu menahannya.

"Sebentar, aku mau bertanya. Menurutmu, Seokmin itu bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Mingyu. Sementara sang eomma masih berdiri di pintu masuk, menunggu Wonwoo dengan tidak sabar.

"Eum, maksudku, apa kau merasa dia tampan? Atau mungkin sebaliknya, apa dia sangat menyebalkan?"

"Kenapa kau merasa begitu?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Maksudku... eh, tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan saja!" ucap Mingyu denagn senyum kikuknya.

Wonwoo pun tidak berkomentar lagi dan segera berbalik melangkah ke arah sang eomma yang masih menunggunya di pintu masuk.

Wonwoo segera masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat, dia pun segera bersandar di pintu itu dan meremas dadanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum lebarnya. Dia melihat tubuhnya yang masih terbalut jaket Mingyu, dia pun segera berganti pakaian, melepas jaket itu kemudian menggantungnya. Wonwoo memandangi jaket Mingyu yang tergantung dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

...

"Kau ingin aku mengikuti pertandingan? Apa tidak salah?" tanya Mingyu pada Seungcheol yang saat ini tengan duduk dihadapannya.

"Motor saja aku tidak punya, bagaimana bisa aku ikut bertanding?" lanjutnya.

"Aku yang akan menyiapkan motornya. Beserta seluruh perawatan dan perbaikannya! Tugasmu hanya balapan saja!"tegas Seungcheol.

Setelah mengantar Wonwoo pulang, Mingyu kembali mengunjungi Seungcheol di rumah sakit. Namun dia kaget dengan permintaan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mengikuti pertandingan balap motor internasional, menggantikan posisinya.

"Mingyu, bukankah kau mau menjadi pembalap GP? Maka dari itu, kau harus mendapatkan prestasi yang bagus dulu di pertandingan internasional, setelah itu baru kau berhak mendaftarkan diri mengikuti lomba GP."jelas Seungcheol pada Mingyu yang hanya terdiam.

"Kurasa, kali ini kita bisa mendapatkan pertandingan Yamaha."ujar Seungcheol percaya diri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu mulai tertarik.

"Ne. Kudengar mereka sedang mencari pembalap muda dan berbakat untuk mewakili mereka mengikuti pertandingan. Bagaimana?"tanya Seungcheol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi sudah lama aku tidak latihan."ujar Mingyu.

"Tsk, tidak masalah! Aku akan segera membentuk tim, lalu aku yang akan melatihmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Seungcheol sambil mengangkat tangannya mengajak Mingyu berjabat tangan.

Mingyu pun tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Seungcheol.

"OK!"

"Sudah selesai belum ngobrolnya?" tanya Jeonghan yang baru saja datang, berniat mengantar Seungcheol ke ruang terapi.

"Sudah!" jawab Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu sekarang waktunya latihan." ujar Jeonghan sambil mendekat, berniat membantu Seungcheol berjalan dengan tongkat penyangganya.

"Biar aku sendiri saja." ujar Seungcheol menolak bantuan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri dengan tongkat penyangga di kedua ketiaknya. Mingyu merasa miris saat melihat kaki buatan yang saat ini digunakan Seungcheol. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Seungcheol bersusah payah melangkahkan kaki buatan itu, dengan Jeonghan yang dengan setia disampingnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Seungcheol kembali menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Annyeong!"

"Ne, annyeong!" balas Mingyu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

...

"Hari ini pengecualian! Besok-besok kau tidak boleh naik motor seperti itu, dan bergaul dengan preman itu lagi."ucap eomma Wonwoo saat mereka berdua sedang menyantap makan malam.

"Eomma, dia sudah memiliki SIM dan pernah mengikuti lomba. Lagi pula dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."bela Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pernah mengikuti lomba? Apa bedanya dengan preman yang sudah menabrak ayahmu sampai mati?"cecar eomma Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

"Tidak semua orang yang naik motor seperti itu. Mingyu orang baik."ucap Wonwoo sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Eomma Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan putranya.

...

Mingyu kembali ke flat sederhananya saat hari sudah larut. Saat dia hendak membuka kunci, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mingyu-ya..."

Mingyu pun menoleh, dan dia cukup heran mendapati Seungkwan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Ada perlu apa mencariku?"tanya Mingyu dengan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang jika tidak boleh ada yang menaiki motormu? Lalu kenapa Jeon Wonwoo boleh?" tanya Seungkwan to the point.

"Karena ada yang mengerjainya." jawab Mingyu sinis.

"Itu masalahnya. Kenapa kau ikut campur?"ucap Seungkwan dengan kesal.

"Terserahku!"

"Kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ini urusanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengaku? Aku terus menunggumu, Mingyu-ya!"

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak usah menungguku!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau tidur denganku!"bentak Seungkwan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tch, itu sudah lama sekali! Lagi pula itu karena kau yang menggodaku, dan kebetulan aku tergoda olehmu. Hanya itu. Lagipula kita melakukannya atas suka sama suka, kurasa itu adil."jelas Mingyu sambil melangkah memasuki flatnya.

"Tapi aku serius! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo merebutmu!"bentak Seungkwan penuh emosi.

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan, Mingyu dengan cepat menoleh dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Ternyata kau! Ternyata benar kau yang melakukannya!"

"Kau yang memaksaku berbuat begini! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!"ucap Seungkwan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Mingyu melangkah mendekati Seungkwan masih dengan wajah penuh emosinya.

"Harusnya kau tahu, aku ini bajingan yang bisa pacaran dengan delapan orang sekaligus. Kau sendiri juga mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tapi kini kuberitahu, Jeon Wonwoo berbeda dengan kedelapan orang itu. Lebih baik menjauh darinya!"bentak Mingyu.

"Kau punya berapa banyak pacar, aku tidak keberatan. Terserah bagaimana kau menilaiku. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan posisi Jeon Wonwoo di hatimu."ucap Seungkwan sambil terisak keras.

"Heh, kau sudah gila ya?"

"Aku tidak tahan dengan namja Jeon itu! Aku tidak tahan melihat sikapmu yang berbeda kepadanya! Aku bersumpah, bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendekatimu!"racau Seungkwan dan kemudian namja itu segera pergi dari hadapan Mingyu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Sikapku berbeda? Apa maksudnya?"monolog Mingyu sambil mengangkat bahunya dan dia segera berbalik memasuki flatnya.

...

"Silahkan hot dog nya..." ucap Seokmin kepada seorang pembeli yang membeli hot dog dari stand-nya.

Hari itu Seokmin tengah sibuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjual hot dog.

Setelah Seokmin memberikan uang kembalian kepada pembeli tadi, tiba-tiba seseorang berusaha mengambil hot dog Seokmin yang secara refleks langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Hentikan itu! Aku sudah melihatmu dari tadi!" ucap Seokmin kepada namja yang ternyata adalah Mingyu itu.

Mingyu pun hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Hei, Seokmin-ya, kita tidak perlu bermusuhan hanya karena menyukai orang yang sama kan?" ucap Mingyu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Apa menurutmu aku orang yang seperti itu?" jawab Seokmin.

Mingyu pun terseyum sambil mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengambil hot dog Seokmin dan kali ini Seokmin membiarkannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Mingyu.

"Marah? Tsk, lupakan saja! Aku malas berbicara dengan orang bodoh seperti mu!" jawab Seokmin.

"Hei, nanti kau mau makan apa?"tanya Mingyu dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah hot dog.

"Nanti aku masih ada urusan. Aku akan menjemput adik-adikku."

"Oh, kalau besok?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seokmin curiga.

Mingyu pun hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menggigit hot dognya.

...

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu tengah duduk di kantin dengan senyum lebarnya. Di hadapannya ada Wonwoo dan Seokmin yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan canggung. Berterima kasihlah kepada sifat pemaksa Mingyu yang kini membuat mereka duduk berhadapan.

Mingyu memperhatikan keduanya yang sama-sama menundukkan kepala tanpa ada yang berniat memulai obrolan lebih dulu. Mingyu pun menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah kalian teman saat sekolah menengah? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan?" tanya Mingyu berusaha memulai obrolan.

Seokmin dan Wonwoo masih betah diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Seokmin-ah! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau pernah menolongnya? Lalu kenapa tidak ada topik pembicaraan?" tanya Mingyu kepada Seokmin.

Seokmin masih saja diam meskipun kini dia sudah tidak lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu yang putus asa hampir berbicara lagi, sebelum tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas jusnya." ucap Wonwoo yang berterima kasih karena jus dihadapannya.

"Jangan sungkan." jawab Seokmin singkat.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Wonwoo dan Seokmin kembali diam. Mingyu hanya memutar matanya malas. Dia pun mendengus keras-keras.

"Huhfft! Kalau kalian begini terus, aku bisa ketiduran!" ucap Mingyu.

Mingyu pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu mengambil alih percakapan itu.

"Baiklah! Wonwoo-ya, apakah kau mau didekati oleh Seokmin?" tanya Mingyu to-the-point kepada Wonwoo.

"Yak! Mingyu-ya..." Seokmin pun panik dan berusaha menegur Mingyu, sementara Wonwoo makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seokmin-ah, sebelumnya kau bilang padaku jika kau menyukai Wonwoo, apa itu bohong?" tanya Mingyu kepada Seokmin yang kini tengah salah tingkah.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Seokmin.

"Jika itu benar, kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja?" ujar Mingyu lagi.

"Tapi..." ujar Seokmin ragu sambil melirik gugup kepada Wonwoo.

"Tapi apa?" potong Mingyu.

"Baiklah." ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, membuat kedua namja lainnya menoleh bingung dengan maksud perkataan Wonwoo.

"Maksudku, aku dan Seokmin mungkin bisa mencoba berpacaran." lanjut Wonwoo.

Mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, senyum di wajah Mingyu langsung lenyap, sedangkan wajah Seokmin terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun, Mingyu dengan cepat mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dan kembali menunjukkan seyum lebarnya, kemudian dia pun menepuk bahu Seokmin.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Aku pergi. Seokmin-ah, fighting!" ucap Mingyu sambil hendak melangkah pergi.

"Mi-Mingyu..." ucap Seokmin.

"Tunggu!" ujar Wonwoo saat Mingyu hendak melangkah pergi.

Wonwoo pun mengambil kantung kertas besar disampingnya, dan memberikannya kepada Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, jaketmu." ucap Wonwoo.

Senyum di wajah Seokmin pun menghilang, sementara Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena merasa tidak enak kepada Seokmin. Mingyu pun langsung mengambil kantung kertas itu, dan tanpa membalas perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung melangkah pergi.

"Kau yang bayar ya!" ucapnya pada Seokmin sambil melangkah menjauh.

Setelah Mingyu pergi, suasana di meja itu menjadi sangat canggung sekali. Seokmin yang berusaha memilih kata-kata untuk memulai percakapan, sementara Wonwoo masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita akan memulainya?" tanya Seokmin.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, bahkan dia tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usul Seokmin, yang mendapat anggukan sekilas dari Wonwoo.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan dengan suasana yang masih canggung.

"Berjodoh sekali, ya?" ucap Seokmin memulai kembali percakapan, dan Wonwoo kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ya, kurasa kita sangat berjodoh! Sejak sekolah menengah sampai kuliah, kita selalu sekelas." jelas Seokmin sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingat? Saat itu kita sedang lomba dansa dan hanya kau yang tidak berani berdansa. Lalu aku pun memilih untuk menemanimu, dan kita berduaan di kelas sampai sore." ujar Seokmin yang semakin berani memulai percakapan karena merasa Wonwoo sudah mulai mau merespon ucapannya.

Wonwoo pun kembali tersenyum, namun masih tidak berkata apapun. Dan Seokmin tidak menyerah, mendapatkan senyum dari Wonwoo saja, hatinya sudah sangat senang.

"Tidak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah empat tahun lebih sejak saat itu. Sudah empat tahun lebih juga kita menjadi teman sekelas." ujar Seokmin lagi, dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eh, kau mau minum kopi?" tawar Seokmin saat mereka berjalan melewati sebuah kedai kopi.

"Boleh." jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Atau, kita pergi nonton saja? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini banyak film yang bagus-bagus." tawar Seokmin lagi.

"Terserah." jawab Wonwoo masih dengan senyum yang bertahan di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli tiket dan kau tunggu disini." ujar Seokmin dengan semangat.

Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk dan Seokmin mulai berbalik melangkah untuk membeli tiket. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Seokmin kembali berbalik dan memandang Wonwoo yang tengah berdiam ditempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Hei, Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Seokmin.

Wonwoo pun segera menoleh ke arah Seokmin.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Seokmin.

"Eum, tentu." jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum manis yang kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kau begitu, aku beli tiketnya dulu." ucap Seokmin sambil berlari menjauh.

Setelah Seokmin tidak terlihat, senyum di wajah Wonwoo pun menghilang dan dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sambil menunggu waktu dimulainya film yang akan mereka tonton, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah cafe dengan posisi duduk berhadapan yang tentunya masih canggung.

"Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan sama sekali." Ujar Seokmin.

"Aku memang sangat pendiam dan selalu seperti ini." ujar Wonwoo dan Seokmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kukira kau tidak suka bergaul dengan namja semacam Mingyu. Tapi tidak disangka, kalian begitu akrab. Jujur saja, aku sangat terkejut." ucap Seokmin berusaha membuat topik pembicaraan.

"Aku memang tidak pintar bicara. Semua yang ingin ku katakan, ku tuangkan dalam lukisanku. Dia mulai berbicara denganku karena lukisanku." jelas Wonwoo bersemangat.

"Lukisanmu? Sejak kapan dia menyukai seni?" tanya Seokmin sambil tertawa, dan Wonwoo puun ikut tertawa.

"Pasti lukisan wanita bugil, ya?" tebak Seokmin asal.

"Bukan. Hanya lukisan seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong anaknya."jelas Wonwoo.

"Pantas saja dia suka."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan rasa penasaran yang terlihat jelas.

"Karena Mingyu tidak punya ibu. Aku dengar ibunya meninggal saat dia masih kecil." jelas Seokmin, dan penjelasannya itu membuat wajah Wonwoo berubah murung.

Seokmin pun menyadari perubahan wajah Wonwoo saat bercerita mengenai Mingyu, dan dia hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, sebenarnya kau menyukai Mingyu, kan?" tanya Seokmin to-the-point.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena sejak tadi kau tidak banyak bicara, tetapi begitu membicarakan Mingyu, kau terlihat begitu gembira dan bersemangat. Pandangan matamu juga berubah." jelas Seokmin, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel, dan Seokmin pun segera mengecek ponselnya.

"Sudah hampir mulai. Ayo kita jalan." ajak Seokmin.

Wonwoo pun bergegas mengambil mantel dan tas nya. Namun Seokmin malah sibuk mencari sesuatu di semua kantong celananya dan bahkan di dalam tasnya.

"Tiketnya hilang!" ujar Seokmin.

"Hilang?"

"Ya, hilang!" ujar Seokmin sambil masih berusaha mencarinya di semua tempat yang memungkinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak usah nonton saja."ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah antri lama sekali untuk mendapatkan tiket itu." kata Seokmin masih sambil terus mencari, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa kembali duduk menunggu Seokmin yang masih sibuk mencari tiketnya.

"Tidak ada! Kau tunggu sebentar disinni, aku akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan tiketnya lagi."

"Tidak usah! Seokmin-ah, benar tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak jadi nonton. Lagi pula, bukankan filmnya juga sudah mulai dari tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali." ucap Seokmin sambil mulai berlari.

"Seokmin-ah, sungguh tidak apa-apa!"seru Wonwoo, namun Seokmin sudah berlari menjauh.

...

"Sudah, sampai disini saja!" ujar Wonwoo saat dia dan Seokmin telah sampai di pintu gerbang stasiun.

Karena Seokmin gagal mendapatkan kembali tiket untuk menonton, jadilah saat ini dia mengantarkan Wonwoo ke stasiun untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini." ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak, karena nyatanya kau yang telah menemaniku." balas Seokmin dan Wonwoo pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, annyeong..."

"Ne, annyeong..."

Wonwoo pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah memasuki stasiun, sementara Seokmin masih betah memandangi punggung kekasih barunya itu. Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Wonwoo berbalik.

"Seokmin-ah, saat lomba dansa di sekolah menengah waktu itu, kenapa kau memilih untuk mundur?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena, dengan begitu, aku jadi bisa berduaan denganmu."jawab Seokmin dengan senyum tulusnya.

Wonwoo pun menunduk malu dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong..." ujar Wonwoo.

"Annyeong..."

...

Sementara itu Mingyu tengah menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri di sebuah restoran. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kunyahannya saat teringat olehnya kejadian pagi itu, dimana Wonwoo bersedia berpacaran dengan Seokmin. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia menggeleng dan kembali meneruskan makannya dengan agak terlalu bersemangat.

Di kamarnya, Wonwoo tengah membereskan sketsa-sketsa nya yang beserakan, dan terlihatlah sketsa yang Mingyu kembalikan kemarin, sketsa seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong anaknya, dan dia teringat percakapannya dengan Seokmin siang itu mengenai Mingyu yang telah ditinggal oleh sang ibu sejak kecil. Wonwoo pun memandang sketsa itu dalam-dalam.

...

Pagi itu Seokmin tengah berdiri bersandar di tiang dan menunggu Wonwoo yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya..."panggil Seokmin sambil menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Kau mengambil mata kuliah ini juga?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Uh-hum. Aku..."

"Annyeong..." ucapan Seokmin terpotong oleh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba merangkul Wonwoo.

"Mian Seokmin-ah, aku pinjam Wonwoo dulu sebentar, ne?" ucap namja yang tenyata adalah Chan, teman Seungkwan.

Wonwoo hanya berdiri tegang dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan kepada Seokmin, yang sayangnya tidak dimengerti oleh Seokmin.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Kalian bisa ngobrol dulu. Wonnie, aku ke kelas duluan. Kita lanjutkan nanti." ucap Seokmin yang kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Seokmin berbalik dan mendapati Wonwoo tengah diajak Chan pergi menuju sudut lapangan. Namun tanpa menaruh curiga, Seokmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas.

Sementara itu, di sudut lapangan yang sepi, Chan menggiring Wonwoo ke tempat dimana Seungkwan tengah menantinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" ucap Seungkwan begitu Wonwoo berada di hadapannya.

"Kesana!" ujar Chan sambil mendorong Wonwoo lebih dekat ke arah Seungkwan.

Setelah Wonwoo berada tepat di hadapannya, Seungkwan langsung menapar Wonwoo dengan sangat kuat sampai membuat Wonwoo menjerit dan jatuh terjembab. Sayangnya sudut lapangan itu, tidak pernah terpakai, jadi teriakan Wonwoo tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang pelupa, ya?" ujar Seungkwan.

"Waktu kecil kau pasti pernah di beri tahu jika anak yang tidak patuh akan dihukum."lanjut Seungkwan, sementara Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Seokmin memasuki kelas dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Mingyu begitu Seokmin telah duduk ditempatnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Seokmin bingung.

"Tsk, omong kosong! Aku sedang tanya kau, bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?" ujar Mingyu sambil menyenggol pundak Seokmin, dan Seokmin hanya tersenyum.

"Eyy, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, pasti menyenangkan."tebak Mingyu sok tahu, namun Seokmin hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

...

Di sudut lapangan.

Wonwoo tengah dipegangi dengan kuat oleh Chan, dan tangan kanannya dijulurkan di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Kau tahu, sekarang sedang trend tattoo."ucap Seungkwan sambil mengacungkan sebatang rokok yang telah dinyalakan ujungnya ke arah wajah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengernyit ketakutan.

"Kalau kau berani mendekatinya, aku kan membuatkan tattoo untukmu secara gratis. Bagaimana?" lanjut Seungkwan sambil mengarahkan rokok itu ke tangan Wonwoo yang tengah terjulur.

"Bu-bukankah waktu itu kau bilang jika Mingyu tidak mungkin serius denganku? Lalu, kenapa kau masih takut kepadaku?" jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Wah, ternyata kau pintar bicara, ya? Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu! Katakan! Katakan jika kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi! Tidak akan memintanya menjadi model lukisanmu lagi!" bentak Seungkwan.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"Cepat katakan! Kalau tidak... aku akan menyulut tanganmu dengan rokok. Supaya kau sakit selama seminggu sampai tidak bisa bicara!" ancam Seungkwan sambil mendekatkan ujung rokok yang menyala ke telapak tangan Wonwoo yang terbuka, dan Wonwoo menangis ketakutan.

"Cepat! Aku orang yang tidak sabaran! Dan rokokku ini lebih tidak sabaran lagi." lanjut Seungkwan, namun Wonwoo tetap diam.

"Sebenarnya kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" bentak Seungkwan.

Lalu Wonwoo memberanikan diri menatap Seungkwan sebelum menjawab.

"Hanya satu minggu saja, kan? Asal aku menangis selama seminggu, kau akan mengijinkanku menyukai Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan berani.

"Tekan tangannya! Tekan tangannya!" perintah Seungkwan kepada Chan yang langsung dilaksanakan olehnya.

Seungkwan pun melempar rokoknya dan segera berdiri mengembil sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Seungkwan-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chan khawatir, dia tidak ingin Seungkwan melakukan hal yang kelewat batas.

"Aku akan menghantam tangannya dengan batu ini. Lihat saja!" ujar Seungkwan sambil mendekat ke arah Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

...

Di kelas.

"Hei, mana Wonwoo? Kalian tidak bersama?"tanya Mingyu pada Seokmin.

"Tadi Chan mengajaknya pergi sebentar." jawab Seokmin.

"Chan? Chan yang selalu bersama Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ne. Chan yang itu."

"Kemana?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi kuliaht mereka berjalan ke arah sudut lapangan yang tidak terpakai." jawab Seokmin.

Mingyu pun membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dan disusul dengan Seokmin yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Mingyu berlari menuruni tangga bagai orang kesetanan, bahkan Jungsoo, sang seongsaengnim, yang akan memasuki kelasnya pun ditabraknya.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hidupmu? Bahkan turun tangga pun menggunakan cara yang tidak beretika!"omel Jungsoo yang tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Mingyu yang sudah berlari sangat jauh.

Mingyu pun terus berlari kencang menuju sudut lapangan – yang sialnya sangat jauh - dengan Seokmin yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

...

Di sudut lapangan.

"Kalau tangan mu hancur, pasti akan sakit. Hanya demi seorang laki-laki, apakah menurutmu itu pantas? Katakan, jika kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi! Katakan jika kau akan melupakannya!" perintah Seungkwan pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Wonwoo dengan berani.

"Kau sungguh tidak keberatan jika tidak bisa melukis lagi hanya demi seorang Kim Mingyu?!" teriak Seungkwan.

"Jika tangan kananku tidak bisa melukis, aku masih punya tangan kiri. Kalau tidak ada tangan, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kaki. Tidak ada kaki, aku bisa melukis dengan mulut. Aku akan terus melukis." jawab Wonwoo tanpa memandang Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah..."ujar Chan pelan, berharap Seungkwan tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Chan, Seungkwan yang terlanjur naik pitam mendengar ucapan Wonwoo pun segera mengankat batu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

BRAKK!

...

yuhuuu... wonwoo jadian ama seokmin... syalalalalala~

big thanks buat yang masih setia minta ff abal ini dilanjut...

yang selalu review, ditunggu lagi reviewnya

yang cuma baca ajah, sekali-sekali review gak apa-apa kali... kkk...

maafken kalo masih banyak typo dimana-mana...

as usual,

t.b.c / fin?


	5. Chapter 5

Di sudut lapangan.

"Kalau tangan mu hancur, pasti akan sakit. Hanya demi seorang laki-laki, apakah menurutmu itu pantas? Katakan, jika kau tidak akan mendekatinya lagi! Katakan jika kau akan melupakannya!" perintah Seungkwan pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Wonwoo dengan berani.

"Kau sungguh tidak keberatan jika tidak bisa melukis lagi hanya demi Mingyu?!" teriak Seungkwan.

"Jika tangan kananku tidak bisa melukis, aku masih punya tangan kiri. Kalau tidak ada tangan, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kaki. Tidak ada kaki, aku bisa melukis dengan mulut. Aku akan terus melukis." jawab Wonwoo tanpa memandang Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah..."ujar Chan pelan, berharap Seungkwan tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Chan, Seungkwan yang terlanjur naik pitam mendengar ucapan Wonwoo pun segera mengankat batu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

BRAKK!

 **...**

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **Happy Reading...**

...

Mingyu pun tiba di sudut lapangan itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dilihatnya Wonwoo tengah terisak seorang diri sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Mingyu pun perlahan melangkah menghampiri Wonwoo. Dengan wajah berurai air mata, Wonwoo pun menoleh ke arah Mingyu, membuat Mingyu langsung berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan Wonwoo yang tengah duduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya dengan batu yang cukup besar didekatnya.

"Kau..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Benar tidak apa-apa."potong Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar menahan isakan.

Mingyu pun langsng menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan Wonwoo pun langsung terisak hebat di dada Mingyu sambil terus bergumam, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar isakan Wonwoo yang semakin keras, Mingyu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka bertahan cukup lama dalam posisi itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Seokmin yang tengah menatap mereka dengan nanar.

...

Ruang kesehatan.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" omel dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan.

Karena shock dan terlalu lama menangis, Wonwoo pun pingsan, dan Mingyu segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Mingyu sekenanya.

"Jangan-jangan... kau telah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya?"tuduh sang dokter dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Mingyu.

"Yak, uisa-nim, tolong jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membawanya kesini."ucap Mingyu membela diri.

Sang dokter terlihat masih meragukan ucapan Mingyu, namun Seokmin yang juga berada disana membela Mingyu.

"Dia tidak berbohong, uisa-nim." ucap Seokmin.

"Baiklah." ucap sang uisa-nim yang begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan Seokmin dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mwo? Yak, uisa-nim! Kau keterlaluan sekali! Kau begitu saja percaya dengan ucapannya, tapi tidak percaya dengan ucapanku! Apa kau tidak terlalu pilih kasih..." ucap Mingyu dengan suara yang semakin pelan di akhir ketika menyadari Wonwoo telah sadar.

Mingyu pun tanpa sadar terus memandangi Wonwoo, dan hal itu membuat Seokmin menghela napas dan memilih meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu. Mingyu yang menyadari kepergian Seokmin pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Seokmin-ah!"panggil Mingyu.

Seokmin pun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, sementara Mingyu dengan perasaan tidak enak karena kejadian barusan, melangkah ragu mendekati Seokmin. Setelah berada di dekat Seokmin, Mingyu malah terdiam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan kepada Seokmin setelah kejadian tadi. Seakan merasakan kebimbangan Mingyu, Seokmin pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Jika Wonwoo terluka karena kau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Seokmin pun segera melangkah pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kepada Mingyu. Mingyu pun hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang sendu punggung Seokmin yang perlahan menjauh.

...

Club malam.

Seungkwan tengah duduk sendirian dengan kepala terkulai di meja bar setelah menenggak gelasnya yang kesekian. Dia terus meminta sang barista mengisi kembali gelasnya yang telah kosong kerana ia hanya ingin mabuk dan mabuk.

"Anda mau minum apa?"tanya sang barista kepada namja yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Berikan aku segelas whisky."

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Seungkwan pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan dia mendapati Mingyu tengah menatapnya, membuat Seungkwan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau tidak tegaan juga."ujar Mingyu memulai percakapan.

"Hanya untuk kali ini. Lain kali, jangan harap."jawab Seungkwan dengan angkuh.

"Baguslah, itu terserah kau. Tapi, aku pasti akan membunuhmu."ujar Mingyu dengan wajah serius dan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat sambil menatap mata Seungkwan lurus-lurus, menandakan keseriusan ucapannya.

"Tch, hanya demi dia, kau akan membunuhku. Jangan menggertakku!"ucap Seungkwan tanpa takut.

" . ."ujar Mingyu sambil memajukan wajahnya dan menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Mingyu pun meminum whiskynya sekali teguk dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang tengah mematung. Melihat betapa menyeramkannya wajah Mingyu, Seungkwan pun tidak bisa tidak menganggap serius ucapan Mingyu. Seungkwan pun kembali meneguk minumannya dengan cepat untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan ancaman langsung dari Mingyu, Seungkwan pun tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi disitu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat Seungkwan sedang menunggu bus di halte, Seokmin datang menghampirinya sambil membawakannya air mineral dan duduk disampingnya. Seungkwan pun menoleh, dan saat dia menyadari kehadiran Seokmin disisinya, dia pun mulai terisak.

"Dia bilang, dia akan membunuhku. Mana boleh dia memperlakukanku seperti ini..."ujar Seungkwan sambil terisak.

"Itu karena kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mingyu biasanya selalu main-main, kenapa reaksimu sampai seperti itu?"tanya Seokmin.

"Kali ini dia tidak main-main! Aku selalu memperhatikan dia, makanya aku tahu! Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi dan pandangan matanya yang begitu lembut. Kadang dia memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu. Walaupun hanya sesaaat, tapi hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Kalau membicarakan Jeon Wonwoo, aku langsung emosi! Padahal tangannya sudah akan dihancurkan, tapi yang dia khawatirkan hanya Mingyu. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak perduli kepada dirinya."ujar Seungkwan panjang lebar, meluapkan semua perasaannya sesak di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya mereka berdua saling menyukai, hanya mereka saja yang belum menyadarinya."ucap Seokmin.

"Aku sudah menyukai Mingyu sejak semester pertama. Sangat suka sekali... makanya aku terus menunggunya, karena aku merasa jika suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi milikku."

"Bahkan aku sudah menyukai Wonwoo sejak sekolah menengah."ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum, sedangkan mata Seungkwan membola mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak adil."ucap Seungkwan.

"Hm, sungguh tidak adil." ujar Seokmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku sangat iri pada Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kepada Mingyu jika aku cemburu. Karena aku tidak berani untuk cemburu, jadi aku hanya bisa memilih menjadi temannya. Menjadi bayangannya."ujar Seokmin.

"Apa kita hanya bisa menjadi bayangan mereka?"tanya Seungkwan retoris.

"Atau menjadi musuh mereka?"timpal Seokmin.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan.

...

Malam harinya, Wonwoo tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, namun kegiatan menulisnya tehenti dan sesaat dia memandangi tangan kanannya yang nyaris hancur. Saat akan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menulisnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deruman motor diluar. Wonwoo pun tersenyum dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya. Melihat Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan motor balapnya, Wonwoo pun tersenyum tersipu.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja, dan memutuskan untuk sekalian datang melihat keadaanmu."ujar Mingyu.

Mereka pun berbincang di luar karena Wonwoo tidak mau mengambil resiko jika eomma nya akan mengusir Mingyu jika dia mengajak Mingyu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu lagi. Bagaimanapun tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku tahu jika aku tidak berguna, tapi untuk hal ini, aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya."ujar Mingyu.

"Jangan menyalahkannya. Dia melakukan hal itu karena dia sangat menyukaimu."bela Wonwoo.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan padamu, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mana mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta."sanggah Mingyu.

"Mantan kekasihku pernah mengatakan jika aku seperti benda langka dan mewah. Jika pergi denganku, akan menarik perhatian banyak orang, makanya dia sangat menyukaiku. Sungguh, dia benar-benar mengatakan seperti itu! Karena aku adalah benda berharga. Maka dari itu, kapan kau pernah melihat benda berharga punya perasaan? Aku hanya perlu berdekatan dengan banyak namja maupun yeoja, baru aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, hanya sesederhana itu. Namja bodoh sepertiku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah ada saja. Aku tidak perduli dengan cinta dan rasa suka."ucap Mingyu panjang lebar sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, kau bukan orang yang seperti itu!"ucap Wonwoo dengan tegas, membuat seringai di wajah Mingyu menghilang.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau orang yang membutuhkan banyak cinta. Mungkin merasakan cinta merupakan hal berat bagimu, makanya kau memilih memejamkan mata dan menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Kau terus berganti kekasih hanya untuk menutupi dirimu."jelas Wonwoo.

"Oh, jadi aku orang yang seperti itu."ujar Mingyu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku."lanjut Mingyu.

"Aku pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Bukan sekali aku mengajari diriku sendiri untuk menjauhimu. Takut disakiti olehmu, dan kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Tetapi semakin aku berpikir begitu, tanpa kusadari aku semakin dekat denganmu, sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap langsung tepat di mata Mingyu.

Mendengar penuturan jujur Wonwoo, Mingyu pun langsung mendekat, tangan kanannya menarik kepala Wonwoo mendekat dan dia pun mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendapati perlakuan Mingyu, sementara Mingyu hanya bisa memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan lembut.

"A-aku harus masuk, s-sudah sangat larut."ujar Wonwoo dengan terbata.

"A-ah, nde."balas Mingyu canggung, setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Saat Mingyu akan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Wonwoo, rambut Wonwoo tersangkut di gelang yang tengah dikenakan Mingyu, gelang hitam dengan hiasan rantai berwarna putih disekelilingnya.

"Sudah lama dia ikut denganku, dan belum pernah terjadi seperti ini sebelumnya."ujar Mingyu, sementara Wonwoo sibuk melepas rambutnya yang tersangkut.

"Ini jimat pelindungku. Saat mengenakannya, aku dapat bertahan selama empat jam dan memenangkan perlombaan."jelas Mingyu setelah Wonwoo dapat melapaskan rambutnya.

"Bagus sekali."puji Wonwoo sambil melirik gelang Mingyu.

"Untukmu."ucap Mingyu sambil melepaskan gelangnya.

"Untukku? Tapi itu kan jimat pelindungmu."

Mingyu pun mengambil tangan kanan Wonwoo dan langsung memakaikan gelangnya.

"Jimat ini pasti bisa melindungimu."ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo pun menggenggam gelang yang kini tengah melingkar ditangannya sambil menatap Mingyu.

"Baiklah, sekarang, cepat masuk! Aku akan pergi setelah melihatmu masuk."ucap Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo terus memandangi Mingyu selama beberapa saat, lalu dia segara berbalik, dan berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam memandangi punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dari kamarnya, Wonwoo segera melihat ke jendela dan memastikan jika Mingyu langsung pulang setelah dia masuk. Setelah melihat motor Mingyu menjauh, Wonwoo pun segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mulai memandangi gelang pemberian Mingyu. Setelah cukup lama memandangi gelang itu, Wonwoo pun menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

...

Kampus.

Wonwoo tengah menunggu Mingyu sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kampus. Sesekali dia tersenyum dengan tersipu mengingat kejadian semalam. Mingyu pun datang dan Wonwoo segera menghampiri Mingyu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Pagi."sapa Mingyu dengan singkat yang hanya dibalas Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eum.. itu... yang semalam..." Mingyu tampak ragu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Oh, maksudmu gelang ini? Ini, ku kembalikan saja."ucap Wonwoo yang langsung berniat melepaskan gelang Mingyu dari tangannya.

"Bukan!" potong Mingyu cepat, membuat Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maksudku, ku harap kau tahu, jika di luar negeri ada kalanya kecupan dianggap sebagai sopan santun. Semacam cara manyapa yang jika dilakukan dengan teman, tidak berarti apa-apa. Jadi itu hanya semacam..."

"Kepura-puraan saja."sambung Wonwoo dengan wajah yang kembali datar, ciri khasnya.

"Benar." jawab Mingyu dengan tidak yakin dan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Jadi, hubungan kita hanyalah..."

"Ya, aku mengerti, dan aku tidak keberatan." potong Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis, sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya sambil menyeka setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Mingyu mematung di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Wonwoo yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan sendu yang sarat akan penyesalan. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Mingyu untuk memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin perasaan pribadinya membuatnya kehilangan sahabat baiknya, Seokmin.

Saat Mingyu tengah menyesali ucapannya terhadap Wonwoo barusan, Seokmin pun muncul dihadapannya dan ikut memandangi punggung Wonwoo, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Seokmin bisa menduga apa yang tegah terjadi, kemudian dia pun mendekat ke arah Mingyu.

"Sebelum masuk kelas, ada sesuatu yang harus ku jelaskan kepadamu."ujar Seokmin sambil melangkah, membuat Mingyu langsung mengekorinya.

Sementara Wonwoo saat ini tengah berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya sambil terus menunduk. Saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, dia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan dia mendapati Seungkwan yang tengah menghadangnya. Dengan segenap keberanian, Wonwoo pun menguatkan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan tajam Seungkwan.

...

Seokmin terus berjalan menuju atap, dengan Mingyu yang dengan setia mengekorinya. Sesampainya di atap, Seokmin segera berbalik dan meninju wajah Mingyu dengan telak. Mingyu yang tidak siap pun tidak dapat menghindarinya.

"Pukulan ini menandakan jika aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Wonwoo."ucap Seokmin, membuat Mingyu segera memandangnya.

"Pukulan ini aku tidak akan mempermasahkannya, tapi..."

Seokmin segera mengangkat tangannya meminta Mingyu tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku takut cintaku akan sia-sia meskipun aku telah merasakannya sejak lama sekali." ucap Seokmin, dan Mingyu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena dia merasa telah menghaianati sahabatnya ini.

"Meskipun sekarang aku masih menyukainya, tapi aku tahu ini tidak mungkin. Selamanya tidak akan mungkin. Karena yang dia sukai adalah kau." lanjut Seokmin.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Seokmin, Mingyu pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu kepribadianku, tapi kenapa masih mendorongku ke dalam api?" tanya Mingyu.

"Walaupun kau adalah musibah bagi Wonwoo, tapi itu adalah pilihannya."jawab Seokmin tegas, membuat Mingyu tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Seokmin pun tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berucap.

"Aku paling benci ketika aku sudah sangat jelas kalah, dan mendapat belas kasihan dari lawanku. Jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, jangan melihatku dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Juga jangan berbicara denganku."

Mingyu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Seokmin.

"Kalian ini hanya dua orang bodoh! Tsk, dasar!" ujar Seokmin sambil tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri.

"Yak, apa maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu pada Seokmin yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun kembali menoleh kepadanya.

...

"Kau pasti merasa sudah menang, kan?"ucap Seungkwan, yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Wonwoo yang memilih untuk membisu.

"Jangan senang dulu, karena ketika kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, cepat atau lambat pasti akan berakhir."ucap Seungkwan kemudian dia langsung berjalan melewati Wonwoo begitu saja.

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan, Wonwoo pun segera berbalik.

"Seungkwan-ssi!"panggil Wonwoo, membuat Seungkwan menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau benar. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."ucap Wonwoo, yang membuat Seungkwan menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Seungkwan dan dia pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apa kau tidak punya niat untuk belajar? Dulu kau masuk sebagai peringkat pertama, tapi sekarang prestasimu menurun drastis, bahkan sampai harus menyontek!" omel Jungsoo kepada Mingyu yang tengah mendengar omelannya dengan malas-malasan.

Pagi ini Mingyu tengah berada diruangan Jungsoo. Dia langsung dipanggil karena peringkatnya yang semakin menurun. Namun Mingyu tidak sedikitpun memperhatikannya, dia malah terlihat sibuk memainkan hiasan meja milik Jungsoo dan hal tersebut membuat Jungsoo sangat berang.

"Kim Mingyu! Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu!"bentak Jungsoo dengan keras.

Mingyu pun terlonjak dan segera duduk dengan tegak.

"Kukira tadi seonsaengnim sedang melantur."ucap Mingyu dengan polosnya.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu sudah berkali-kali memohan kepada pihak kampus untuk tidak mengeluarkanmu. Bahkan dia pun sudah memberikan banyak uang untuk kampus ini."jelas Jungsoo tanpa mengindahkan celetukan kurang ajar Mingyu.

"Kenapa dia masih belum mengerti anaknya? Seonsaengnim, jika aku terus kuliah, aku hanya akan terus membuang-buang uangnya. Tolong nasehati dia, bilang padanya lebih baik dia menyumbangkan uang itu. Sungguh."ujar Mingyu.

Jungsoo pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Sebenarnya, apakah kau punya impian untuk masa depanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku punya!"jawab Mingyu dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan padaku!"ujar Jungsoo.

"Hidup seharusnya dikelilingi banyak yeoja sexy dan namja manis. Setiap hari hanya melakukan hal menyenangkan yang kita suka. Oh, dan jangan lupa, usahakan setiap kali harus sampai orgasme." jelas Mingyu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Jungsoo pun menggebrak mejanya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kim Mingyu! Sampai kapan kau akan menghancurkan hidupmu?" bentak Jungsoo, dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapinya.

...

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Jungsoo, Mingyu pun berjalan sambil menunduk, membuatnya tidak sengaja nyaris menabrak Wonwoo yang juga jalan sambil menunduk. Keduanya pun saling menatap selama beberasa saat, sampai Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya lebih dulu, dan mereka pun merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Hari ini kau memakai warna merah, aneh sekali."ucap Mingyu dengan tawa yang terlihat dipaksakan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sebenarnya hari itu Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater merah yang terlihat longgar di tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan dengan rambut hitam pekatnya, mata dengan tatapan tajamnya, dan bibir merah alaminya. Semua itu terlihat sangat menyilaukan bagi Mingyu, tapi apa yang dipikirkannya dengan apa yang diucapkannya jauh berbeda.

"Oh, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa disebut aneh. Bukan hal baru bagiku." jawab Wonwoo dengan tenang.

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Mingyu pun salah tingkah.

"Oh, hari ini kita tidak ada kelas. Kalau tidak salah, kau tadi dicari oleh Jungsoo seonsaengnim." ucap Wonwoo.

"Hm, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan karena semalam aku menonton film porno sampai hampir pagi." jawab Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau bangga mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapan orang lain?"tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah serius.

"Mianhe, aku tarik kembali ucapanku."ucap Mingyu cepat.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya. Kau suka sekali menggunakan cara ini untuk melindungi dirimu."sahut Wonwoo.

"Benarkah, aku seperti itu?"tanya Mingyu tanpa mau menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan masalahku dengan Seokmin. Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi, bukan berarti juga aku akan terus mengganggumu. Kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu kasar kepadaku. Kita hanya teman. Karena lukisan, kita mulai menjadi teman."ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya sahabat. Selain Seokmin, kau satu-satunya nama di daftar sahabatku."ujar Mingyu, masih tanpa mau memandang Wonwoo.

"Setelah lukisanku selesai, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi."ucap Wonwoo dengan tegas sambil memandang Mingyu, yang hanya dijawab Mingyu dengan anggukan kepala.

Wonwoo pun segera meneruskan langkahnya melewati Mingyu. Setelah Wonwoo berjalan melewatinya beberapa langkah, Mingyu pun berbalik dan memanggil Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya!" membuat Wonwoo kembali menoleh.

"Aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'kalian bodoh!'"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo yang terlihat bingung.

...

Di kantin.

Wonwoo sedang memandangi makan siang di hadapannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Dari arah pintu masuk, Seokmin melihat Wonwoo yang tengah duduk seorang diri, kemudian dia langsung berbalik hendak keluar dari kantin, namun ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Tidak makan?"tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak usah."jawab Seokmin singkat.

Mingyu pun melihat ke dalam kantin, dan dia menyadari penyebab Seokmin pergi. Mingyu pun segera menahan Seokmin dan menariknya memasuki kantin.

"Ayo! Kita makan bersama saja."ajak Mingyu.

Mingyu pun menarik Seokmin mendatangi meja Wonwoo.

"Hei, kita makan bersama ya!"ujar Mingyu sambil memaksa Seokmin duduk tepat dihadapan Wonwoo, Seokmin pun hanya bisa pasrah, sementara Wonwoo hanya diam.

Menyadari suasana yang sangat canggung tersebut, Seokmin pun berniat pergi.

"Aku pergi duluan, masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."ujar Seokmin sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalian saja yang duduk disini, aku sudah kenyang."ujar Wonwoo sambil ikut berdiri.

Mingyu pun segera berdiri menatap tajam keduanya.

"Ba-baiklah, kita duduk bersama saja."putus Seokmin saat melihat tatapan menyeramkan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo pun malakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah keduanya kembali duduk, Mingyu pun mengambil tasnya.

"Kalian berdua duduk saja disini. Tadi aku lihat ada temanku dusebelah sana, aku akan mengobrol dengan mereka."ujar Mingyu dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Seokmin pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Mingyu. Mingyu ternyata pergi ke meja yang dipenuhi dengan yeoja-yeoja berpakaian sexy.

"Hai cantik, lama tidak bertemu."sapa Mingyu dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras, membuat Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya.

"Halo tampan."sapa para yeoja itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk bersama kalian?"tanya Mingyu dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

"Tapi sudah tidak ada bangku kosong lagi di meja kami." jawab Tiffany, salah satu primadona kampus dan juga mantan kekasih Mingyu.

"Oh, itu masalahnya. Coba kau bangun dulu."ucap Mingyu pada Tiffany.

Meskipun bingung, tapi Tiffany melakukan apa yang Mingyu pinta. Setelah bangkit dari kursinya, Mingyu pun segera menduduki kursi Tiffany dan dia pun menepuk pahanya. Mengerti maksud Mingyu, Tiffany pun dengan senang hati duduk di pangkuan Mingyu.

Seokmin yang sejak awal memperhatika gerak gerik Mingyu pun dengan ragu melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang juga ternyata sedang melihat ke arah Mingyu.

"Kudengar, setelah kita putus, kau berpacaran dengan namja yang dikenal aneh ya?"tanya Tiffany sambil bersandar manja kepada Mingyu.

"Apakah tubuhku sudah tidak bisa memuaskanmu hingga sekarang kau memilih bermain dengan namja?"tanya Tiffany lagi.

"Terlalu sering makan daging, kadang tidak bagus juga untuk tubuh."jawab Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau suka dari namja aneh itu? Apa mungkin dia lebih hebat di atas ranjang?"

Wonwoo yang tidak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan mereka, memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Seokmin pun ikut pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar tatapan tajam yang kebetulan terlihat oleh Mingyu.

"Kami bahkan belum pernah bercinta."

"Belum pernah bercinta? Mana mungkin? Ketika kita pacaran, selain bercinta tidak ada hal lain yang kita lakukan."ujar Tiffany lagi, membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena saat bersamamu, kalau tidak bercinta, waktu ku akan terbuang sia-sia meskipun hanya sedetik."ujar Mingyu dengan santainya.

...

Seokmin memutuskan untuk menyusul Wonwoo dan ikut berjalan disampingnya.

"Yeoja itu yang menawarkan dirinya kepada Mingyu terlebih dulu. Bagi Mingyu, yeoja dan namja yang selama ini dikencaninya tidak memiliki arti apapun."ucap Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau malah membantunya untuk menjelaskan?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terpengaruh oleh kejadian barusan."jawab Seokmin.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Toh, aku juga bukan pacarnya."sahut Wonwoo, yang membuat Seokmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya..."panggil Seokmin, dan Wonwoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Jujurlah kepadaku, kau menyukai Mingyu."ucap Seokmin.

Wonwoo pun hanya menunduk dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Melihat reaksi Wonwoo, Seokmin pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya, namun kali ini dia berjalan agak dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Saudaraku sangat banyak, dan aku adalah anak sulung. Aku adalah orang sial yang harus selalu mengalah. Sejak kecil, hanya satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalah, yaitu kau." Ucap Seokmin, dan Wonwoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Seokmin.

"Karena aku percaya aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi kusadari aku salah. Karena kebahagiaan sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam hatimu." lanjut Seokmin, dan Wonwoo masih terdiam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Seokmin tanpa mau menoleh.

"Wonwoo-ya, dengan berani, beritahu aku. Apakah kau menyukai Mingyu?"

Wonwoo pun menoleh dan menatap Seokmin sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa harus aku mengatakannya?"

Wonwoo pun kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Yak! Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku. Wonwoo-ya!" penggil Seokmin kepada Wonwoo yang menjauh.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh?" Wonwoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dengan sebal Wonwoo menatap Seokmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jika kau memang tidak menyukai Mingyu, maka aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha terus dan terus. Terus berusaha sampai aku tidak punya tenaga. Aku akan berusaha mengejarmu. Berusaha mencari cara sampai kau mau berjanji akan membiarkanku untuk membahagiakanmu."ucap Seokmin dengan lantangnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyukainya."ujar Wonwoo pelan.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"cecar Mingyu.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kim Mingyu. Tapi apa bisa?"teriak Wonwoo pada Seokmin.

"Aku menyukainya yang selalu berani. Aku menyukainya saat dia terlihat tidak perduli. Aku menyukainya saat dia mengerti maksud ucapanku. Aku menyukainya!"lanjut Wonwoo sambil terisak, dan Seokmin hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan.

Meskipun dia yang meminta Wonwoo untuk jujur, namun ternyata mendengarnya secara langsung terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi rasa suka orang sepertiku terhadapnya, bagaikan menyukai matahari."lanjut Wonwoo lagi sambil terisak semakin keras.

Beruntung saat ini mereka sedang berada dipinggir lapangan yang sepi, jadi Seokmin tidak perlu khawatir dengan isakan Wonwoo. Dengan sengaja dia membiarkan Wonwoo menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini hanya dipendamnya.

Setelah Wonwoo meluapkan semuanya, Seokmin pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa? Asal kau tahu, mungkin ini adalah cinta pertama Mingyu."ujar Seokmin.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih untuk menyerah? Karena saat kau dibawa pergi oleh Seungkwan, aku melihatnya menolongmu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sejak aku mengenalnya sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah berbuat begitu terhadap siapapun."

Penjelasan Seokmin membuat Wonwoo menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Seokmin yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Karena kau. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia sudah berubah. Wonwoo-ya, kau yang telah merubahnya. Kau hanya harus percaya diri."lanjut Seokmin lagi.

"Gomawo Seokmin-ah, tapi orang sepertiku..."

"Eitss, dengar! Hal pertama untuk menjadi percaya diri, jangan pernah mengatakan 'orang sepertiku'. Memangnya kau orang yang bagaimana, huh? Kau adalah Jeon Wonwoo, yang pintar, lembut, dan berhati baik."ujar Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kau akan sulit saat berpacaran dengan dia. Tapi jika kau mau, sebagi teman, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan memberitahumu semua trik untuk mengadapinya."lanjut Seokmin dengan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

"Seokmin-ah..."

"Fighting!"potong Seokmin sebelum Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya, dan dia pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

...

MIANHE...MIANHE...MIANHE...

*DEEP BOW*

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa? Asal kau tahu, mungkin ini adalah cinta pertama Mingyu."ujar Seokmin.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih untuk menyerah? Karena saat kau dibawa pergi oleh Seungkwan, aku melihatnya menolongmu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sejak aku mengenalnya sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah berbuat begitu terhadap siapapun."

Penjelasan Seokmin membuat Wonwoo menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Seokmin yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Karena kau. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia sudah berubah. Wonwoo-ah, kau yang telah merubahnya. Kau hanya harus percaya diri."lanjut Seokmin lagi.

"Gomawo Seokmin-ah, tapi orang sepertiku..."

"Eitss, dengar! Hal pertama untuk menjadi percaya diri, jangan pernah mengatakan 'orang sepertiku'. Memangnya kau orang yang bagaimana, huh? Kau adalah Jeon Wonwoo, yang pintar, lembut, dan berhati baik."ujar Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kau akan sulit saat berpacaran dengan dia. Tapi jika kau mau, sebagi teman, akua akan membantumu. Aku akan memberitahumu semua trik untuk mengadapinya."lanjut Dongahae dengan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

"Seokmin-ya..."

"Fighting!"potong Seokmin sebelum Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya, dan dia pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

 **...**

 **MARS**

 **KiHyun**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **YAOI**

 **remake dari drama taiwan berjudul 'MARS' dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Don't Like, Just Leave!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **Happy Reading...**

...

Malam harinya, Seokmin datang berkunjung ke flat sederhana Mingyu dengan sekotak bir ditangannya.

"Hei, tadi aku memungut sekotak bir dijalan. Kau mau membantuku menghitungnya?" pertanyaan Seokmin membuat Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua pun berdebat tentang siapa yang sudah menghabiskan bir paling banyak. Meskipun mereka berdua menghabiskan sekotak bir, namun mereka tidak sepenuhnya mabuk.

"Hei Mingyu-ya, apa kau merasa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"tanya Mingyu pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Saat di atap aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu. Kalau kau terus berpura-pura tidak tahu, kau akan berubah menjadi lebih bodoh."ujar Seokmin, Mingyu hanya tertunduk memandangi botol bir ditangannya.

"Sifatku ini, membuatku hanya bisa memiliki bayangan punggung Wonwoo. Tapi ada orang yang bisa memiliki Wonwoo seutuhnya."lanjut Seokmin.

Ucapan Seokmin membuat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokmin dengan lekat.

"Didalam dunia percintaan, cinta belum tentu membawa kebahagiaan. Dan ada kalanya kehilangan belum tentu suatu penderitaan. Suatu hari, saat kau telah benar-benar memahami dirimu, kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku. Semoga kau bahagia."ujar Seokmin sambil mengangkat botol bir nya mengajak Mingyu untuk bersulang.

Namun Mingyu menepis tangan Seokmin, "Lupakan saja..."

"Hei, ayolah cepat. Aku mendoakan agar kau bahagia."paksa Seokmin.

"Dasar gila!"

"Ayo cepat, Kim Mingyu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepatlah, atau aku akan marah!"ancam Seokmin.

"Dasar gila. Kenapa kau marah?"

"Cepat pegang ini."ujar Seokmin sambil memaksa Mingyu memegang sebuah botol bir.

"Tidak!"

"Ayo cepat!"

"Tidak akan!" ujar Mingyu sambil berlari meninggalkan Seokmin.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu, kemari kau!" teriak Seokmin sambil ikut berlari mengejar Mingyu.

Dan malam itu dihabiskan oleh kedua orang bersahabat itu dengan bersenda gurau dan melupakan masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka.

...

Di rumah sakit jiwa

Dengan berbekal senter di tangannya, Minghao memasuki ruang arsip rumah sakit dengan mengendap-endap. Esok hari adalah hari dimana dia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit itu, namun dia masih penasaran mengenai si pemilik lukisan hitam abstrak yang pernah ditanyakannya kepada Choi uisa-nim. Maka dia pun memilih untuk mencari sendiri data orang tersebut. Minghao pun membuka satu persatu laci yang ada dan mencari data yang diinginkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun menyunggingkan senyum kecil dengan data ditangannya, data seorang Kim Mingyu.

...

Di ruang klub kesenian

Suara game dari ponsel yang sedang dimainkan Mingyu mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Mingyu tengah duduk di tengah ruangan sambil tertunduk serius memainkan game diponselnya, membuat Wonwoo menghela napas melihatnya. Dengan posisi Mingyu saat ini, tentu sangat sulit untuk melukis wajahnya.

"Bisa angkat kepalamu sebentar saja?"pinta Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku bisa kalah jika mengangkat kepalaku."jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menyesal karena sudah menuruti nasehat Seokmin mengenai Mingyu.

" _Jika ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanmu, kuberitahu, berikanlah mainan kepadanya."_

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan lukisannya sebisa mungkin.

"Hei Wonwoo-ya! Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan lukisan yang ingin kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya Mingyu masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Itu... mungkin perlu beberapa hari lagi."jawab Wonwoo ragu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku hanya asal bertanya saja."ujar Mingyu santai.

"Sebenarnya aku bohong."ucap Wonwoo setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melukisnya. Bukannya aku tidak mau melukisnya untukmu, aku hanya takut jika lukisannya selesai kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi disini."aku Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kepada Mingyu yang masih tetap sibuk memainkan game diponselnya.

"Aku takut jika kita akan kehilangan satu-satunya cara untuk berkomunikasi."lanjut Wonwoo lagi.

"Argghhh..."pekik Mingyu tiba-tiba, membuat Wonwoo sontak memandangnya.

"Sial, aku kalah!"lirih Mingyu sambil memandang sendu kepada ponselnya.

"Skornya 800.000, sedikit lagi aku hampir memecahkan rekor."ujar Mingyu dengan sangat menyesal.

"Apa kau mendengar ucapanku barusan?"tanya Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu menyudahi permainannya.

"Mungkin cara berkomunikasi kita tidak hanya di ruangan ini."ujar Mingyu sambil beranjak bangkit.

"Argh, pinggangku pegal."ucapnya sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Jangan bergerak, bisa tidak?"pinta sebuah suara dari arah sudut ruangan.

Sontak Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan mereka mendapati seorang namja mungil yang tengah memegang buku sketsa dan pensil di tangannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, bisakah kau kembali ke pose dudukmu tadi?"pinta namja tersebut pada Mingyu.

Mingyu pun memandang dingin kepada namja itu dan perlahan dia mulai melangkah mendekati sang namja. Wonwoo pun ikut bangkit. Dia tahu jika saat ini Mingyu sedang berada dalam mode membunuhnya. Wonwoo dapat merasakan aura Mingyu saat ini sama dengan saat dia mengancam Jisoo.

Mingyu pun terus melangkah, setelah berada tepat didepan namja itu, Mingyu langsung merebut sketsa ditangannya dan menyobek-nyobeknya dengan kasar.

"Mingyu-ya..."pekik Wonwoo sambil berlari menghampiri Mingyu.

"Maaf sunbaenim..."ujar Wonwoo sambil menunduk kepada namja mungil bernama Lee Jihoon yang ternyata adalah senior Wonwoo di klub melukis.

"Yak, sembarangan merobek karya orang itu sangatlah tidak sopan, masa kau tidak tahu?"omel Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Tidak sopan? Siapa yang sebenarnya tidak sopan disini?"tanya Mingyu sambil menatap sengit pada Jihoon.

"Sudahlah Wonwoo-ssi, aku yang bersalah."ucap Jihoon, dan Mingyu langsung melengos pergi.

"Mingyu-ya..."panggil Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya merasa wajahnya sangat istimewa, jadi ingin melukisnya. Tapi tak disangka jika dia akan marah."jelas Jihoon.

"Sunbaenim, kelak jika kau mau melukis seseorang, mintalah ijin lebih dahulu kepada yang bersangkutan."ujar Wonwoo sebelum beranjak hendak menyusul Mingyu.

"Tunggu Wonwoo-ssi..."panggil Jihoon, membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

...

"Mingyu-ya..."panggil Wonwoo sambil berlari-lari kecil menyusul langkah Mingyu.

"Akhirnya kau menyusul. Kukira kau tidak mau pergi dari sana."ujar Mingyu sambil melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan terengah disampingnya.

"Bukan begitu. Tadi Jihoon sunbae masih ingin meminta bantuanku."jelas Wonwoo.

"Bantuan?"

"Dia memintaku untuk bertanya kepadamu apakah kau mau menjadi modelnya."

"Jadi modelnya?"

"Hmm. Karena dia sedang mencari topik untuk ikut pameran kota. Dia bilang, kau adalah bahan yang paling berperasaan untuknya."jelas Wonwoo.

"Tch, itu bukan urusanku."ujar Mingyu sambil mendecih malas.

"Tapi bagi seorang pelukis, menemukan bahan yang punya perasaan sangatlah sulit."bujuk Wonwoo.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku, mianhe."ujar Mingyu sebisa mungkin menolak permintaan Wonwoo dengan sopan.

"Tapi dia bilang, dia akan bayar."lanjut Wonwoo, yang sontak membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Tsk, apa dia orang aneh? Benar, aku memang menutuhkan uang. Tapi tidak akan sampai menjual tubuh."ujar Mingyu sambil kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan bicara. Jihoon sunbae adalah pelukis yang jenius, meskipun ya... sifatnya memang sedikit agak aneh. Dia juga sudah memenangkan banyak perlombaan. Kau tidak lihat, pihak kampus bahkan menggantung lukisannya di lobi."jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar.

…

"Lihat, lukisannya memiliki teknik yang sangat tinggi."ujar Wonwoo saat dia dan Mingyu tengah berada di lobi, melihat lukisan Jihoon.

"Kapan ini digantung?"tanya Mingyu.

"Saat kita baru masuk, lukisan ini sudah ada disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Baguskan?"ujar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa aku merasa agak…? Kekekeke…"

Bukannya melanjutkan ucapannya, Mingyu malah terkekeh, membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Makanya aku bilang, aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya."ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah lukisan itu.

"Tapi lukisan ini juara di pameran."

"Lalu kenapa? Seperti yang kalian bilang, hanya tekniknya saja yang tinggi. Sudahlah… Aku akan menyebutnya sebagai lukisan jelek yang tekniknya sangat tinggi."ujar Mingyu lagi.

"Lukisanku, bagian mana yang membuatmu berkata jelek?"ujar Jihoon yang ternyata berada di belakang Mingyu dan mendengarkan semua perkataan Mingyu mengenai lukisannya.

"Jihoon sunbae…"ucap Wonwoo yang merasa tidak enak karena dirinya yang telah mengajak Mingyu untuk melihat lukisannya.

"Kau punya komentar tentang lukisanku?"tanya Jihoon langsung kepada Mingyu.

"Bukan begitu. Dia tidak sengaja, dia hanya tidak ta-"jawab Wonwoo cepat-cepat, berusaha menutupi komentar pedas Mingyu.

"Tidak tahu jika aku dibelakang kalian, huh?"sambung Jihoon, membuat Wonwoo menunduk tidak enak sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Benar. Kau berjalan tanpa suara, membuat orang kaget."balas Mingyu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Maaf."ujar Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Ayo!"ujar Mingyu sambil menggandeng Wonwoo pergi.

"Sebagai pelukis, aku ingin sekali mendengar pendapat orang lain tentang lukisanku ini."ujar Jihoon, membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Lukisan ini sangat bagus dan juga pernah mendapatkan penghargaan. Kenapa kau begitu ingin mendengar pendapat orang lain?"ujar Mingyu dengan malas.

"Apa kau orang yang hanya berani mengkritik di belakang saja?" tantang Jihoon, membuat Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Mingyu pun melangkah kembali mendekati lukisan itu.

"Lukisan ini memang sangat bagus. Tapi, dia sepertinya hanya begini saja. Selain itu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Secara professional, harus bilang seperti apa ya? Seharusnya disebut tidak ada isi."ujar Mingyu dengan jujur membuat Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat isinya karena otakmu kosong, dipenuhi dengan sampah-sampah yang tidak ada gunanya. Kau merasa dirimu tampan, istimewa, dan diidolakan orang? Kuberitahu, mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh. Di mata sebagian orang, kau hanyalah sampah pembuat onar. Lukisanku bukan diciptakan untuk orang yang sok tahu sepertimu!"ujar Jihoon dengan penuh amarah, sementara Mingyu menatap Jihoon dengan tajam.

"Sunbae-nim!"tegur Wonwoo.

Jihoon pun seolah tersadar, "Maaf!"

"Tidak apa. Ucapanmu sangat filosofi."ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi melewati Jihoon.

"Menjadikanmu sebagai model..."ujar Jihoon sambil menahan langkah Mingyu.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."jawab Mingyu.

"Sampah yang bodoh dan tidak punya otak sepertiku tidak akan disetujui oleh penilaianmu."lanjut Mingyu lagi sambil melangkah pergi yang diikuti dengan Wonwoo yang menatap Jihoon dengan kecewa.

...

Mingyu pun berjalan mendahului Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo berlari kecil menyusulnya. Wonwoo pun menggenggam tangan kanan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mian, jika ucapanku barusan menyinggung temanmu. Lain kali aku akan minta maaf padanya."lanjut Mingyu.

"Pabbo! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya! Asal kau baik-baik saja."ucap Wonwoo.

"Tsk, kau yang pabbo! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa."ujar Mingyu sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Benarkah?"tanya Wonwoo dengan suara agak keras, karena jarak Mingyu yang kian menjauh.

Namun Mingyu terus melangkah tanpa menengok atau bahkan menjawab petanyaan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Mingyu yang kian menjauh.

...

Jihoon memasuki ruang klub kesenian dan dia menatap geram pada sketsa Mingyu yang dibuat Wonwoo tadi. Setelah menatapnya agak lama, dia pun menepis kanvas Wonwoo dengan kasar hingga membuat sketsa Mingyu terjatuh.

"Aku tidak perduli! Kau tidak mengerti lukisan!"teriaknya dengan napas memburu dan tatapan penuh kebencian pada sketsa Mingyu.

...

Setelah jam pelajaran usai siang itu, Seokmin keluar kelas bersama teman-teman dari klub basketnya. Namun, Wonwoo dengan tergesa mengejar Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah!"panggil Wonwoo.

"Kalian tunggu aku didepan ya, aku ada urusan sebentar."ujar Seokmin kepada teman-temannya, kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Apa sore ini tidak ada kuliah?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne. Pertandingan segera dimulai, jadi aku harus pergi latihan. Ada apa?"

"Oh, i-itu... a-apakah kau melihat Mingyu?"tanya Wonwoo sambil tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan pacarmu, hm?"goda Seokmin.

"Aniyo."jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Atau...kalian bertengkar?"tebak Seokmin yang hanya dijawab Wonwoo dengan gelengan.

"Kekeke... baiklah, aku tidak akan usil lagi. Aku juga merasa aneh, kenapa dua hari ini Mingyu selalu pergi kesana..."ujar Seokmin, membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

...

Sementara itu Mingyu tengah sibuk belajar di perpustakaan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di mejanya. Dari wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika dia terpaksa melakukan hal itu, belajar. Wonwoo yang duduk di meja di seberangnya sampai lupa untuk berkedip melihat hal tersebut.

Mingyu yang merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Wonwoo pun akhirnya balik menatap Wonwoo, "Apa?"

"Apa selama dua hari ini kau terus kesini?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne. Kalau ikut kuliah di kelas, aku selalu mengantuk. Tapi disini aku bisa sekalian sembunyi, lagipula disini ada AC 24 jam."jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali mencoba fokus pada lembar-lembar di tangannya.

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar nada bicara Mingyu yang sangat jelas menunjukkan jika dia tidak menikmatinya sedikitpun.

"Kau masih kesal dengan ucapan Jihoon sunbaenim?"tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

"Aniyo. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja."jawab Mingyu masih dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. "Orang yang sok hebat sepertiku mana mungkin perduli dengan ucapan orang. Ini semua kulakukan karena Jungsoo seongsaengnim memperingatkanku jika aku gagal lagi di mata kuliahnya, maka aku akan diusir olehnya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Mingyu menghela napasnya dan membanting pulpennya pelan, "Haahhh... ini semua percuma! Orang bodoh, meskipun belajar juga tetap saja bodoh."

"Kau tidak bodoh!"sahut Wonwoo agak keras. "Kau tidak bodoh. Kau hanya sengaja bodoh. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau seperti itu, tapi aku merasa kalau kau sebenarnya orang yang pandai. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasa jika kau adalah orang yang berani dan pintar."

"Waktu itu kau mengusir Jisoo seongsaengnim dari ruang seni, aku sudah merasa kau sangat pintar. Bahkan terlalu pintar, sampai bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Padahal saat itu kau hanya sembarangan bicara, tapi dia langsung ketakutan dan bahkan tidak bisa membalas."jelas Wonwoo yang berniat memberikan semangat pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus pelan sambil terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak menggertaknya. Aku benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika dia begitu pengecut. Sebelum aku sempat bertindak, dia sudah kaur lebih dulu. Hidung belang memang tak bernyali."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya percaya jika kau orang baik. Di dunia ini banyak orang yang menakutkan, tapi yang pasti bukan kau."ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap wajah Mingyu lekat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memahamiku."sahut Mingyu.

"Kau yang tidak memahami dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan sampah seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jihoon. Kau sengaja merubah dirimu menjadi seperti itu. Semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan. Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau takut menghadapi dirimu sendiri?"tanya Wonwoo dengan tegas, namun Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar semua penjelasan Wonwoo mengenai dirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Kau tidak usah memperdulikan ucapannya, karena itu semua tidak penting! Yang penting dirimu sendiri!"ucap Wonwoo dengan tegas.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka begini, menjadi sampah yang selalu membuat onar."ucap Mingyu dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu komentar Wonwoo, Mingyu segera bangkit dan menggeliat. "Haahh... aku mau pergi membeli minuman, kau mau?"

Namun Wonwoo hanya menggelang. "Tidak mau? Baiklah."

" _Dunia ini memvonismu dengan tidak adil. Kau juga menggunakan caramu untuk memvonis dunia ini. Jika tidak ada yang mempercayaimu, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mempercayaimu."batin Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu yang menjauh._

...

Malam itu Wonwoo berniat membuat lukisan ibu dan anak yang dijanjikannya sejak lama pada Mingyu, namun dia tidak dapat menemukan sketsa gambat yang telah dibuatnya. Dia mengobrak-abrik seluruh gambar sketsa miliknya, namun dia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Aneh, mana sketsa gambarku?"ucap Wonwoo sambil terus mencari.

...

Esok paginya, kelas ramai membicarakan lukisan Jihoon yang dimuat di surat kabar.

""Lukisan Jihoon sunbae sangat bagus, lihat!"

"Benar! Dia menjadi juara pertama lukisan cat modern tahun ke-8."

Mingyu memasuki kelas, dan merasa aneh dengan teman-temannya yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?"tanya Mingyu sambil menaruh tas di kursinya.

"Kami sedang melihat lukisan Jihoon sunbae."jawab salah seorang temannya.

"Oh, yang teknik melukisnya sangat bagus itu..."sahut Mingyu.

"Ne, dan dia mendapatkan penghargaan lagi."

Karena penasaran, Mingyu pun melihat surat kabar dan seketika wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah lukisan yang sangat dikenalnya, karena dia yakin dengan sangat jika lukisan itu berasal dari sketsa gambar ibu dan anak milik Wonwoo.

...

Wonwoo dengan tergesa menghadang Jihoon yang saat itu terlihat akan masuk ke kelasnya. Melihat Wonwoo berada dihadapannya, Jihoon langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Sunbae, itu lukisanku."ujar Wonwoo pelan, namun dapat dengan jelas terdengar, membuat Jihoon kemudian balas menatap Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang akan mempercayaimu? Aku yakin mereka akan lebih mempercayaiku."ucap Jihoon dengan angkuh sambil berlalu memasuki kelasnya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kepada Jihoon. Dia tidak menyangka jika sunbae yang selama ini dikaguminya ternyata mencuri karya orang lain.

...

"Chogiyo, dimana ruang kelas Jihoon sunbae?"tanya Mingyu kepada beberapa mahasiswa senior yang sedang berkumpul.

"Oh, ada di ujung lorong ini, ruang 308."

Mingyu pun dengan segera beranjak menuju ruangan tersebut, dan tanpa basi-basi dia langsung menerobos masuk.

"Yak, untuk apa kau kesini? Sekarang kau mau memintaku untuk kembali, huh?"ujar Tiffany saat melihat Mingyu memasuki kelasnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan yeoja itu, Mingyu terus melangkah menuju Jihoon dan...

BUKK!

...

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
